Mala Influencia
by Aisatnaf
Summary: Bella estaba en grandes apuros y sabia que ningún príncipe azul llegaría a salvarla, ¡no era tonta! Estaba entre la pared y un perro rabioso...  summary completo dentro
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ni la trama ni los personajes son de mi autoría. Yo sólo traigo a FF una historia originaria de Univisión-Crepúsculo.**

N/A: Ésta historia no me pertenece, su verdadera autora es Juliana Prieto (JuliePCullen en univisión) me pareció que sería un desperdicio no dar a conocer ésta historia de forma pública ya que es ¡sumamente buena! y qué mejor forma que hacerlo a través de FF, la mala noticia es que la autora no siguió escribiendola... pero cuando lleguemos a ese punto uds. decidiran si desean que yo la continúe o no. Cabe destacar que la autora no tiene como idioma materno el Español así que algunas cosas les pareceran un poco extrañas a la lectura... de todas formas yo haré todo lo posible por corregirlas en su mayoría sin desnaturalizar la escritura.

Summary: Bella estaba en grandes apuros y sabia que ningún príncipe azul llegaría a salvarla, ¡no era tonta! Estaba entre la pared y un perro rabioso. O se quedaba a vivir en Forks por un año y seguía las órdenes de su padre, o se regresaba a vivir a Phoenix donde su madre le haría casarse con Eric Yucki. Esa no era ni una pregunta. Se quedaría en Forks…pero no podía causar problemas. Si causaba uno estaba otra vez en Arizona. Pero claro, sería muy fácil salirse con la suya si Edward Cullen no fuera su niñero personal. Ahora el muy serio Sr. Estricto no le dejaba hacer nada divertido. ¡Y en ese momento fue cuando Bella tuvo una idea fantástica! Si ella quería salir a divertirse, tendría que ser una mala influencia para el "perfecto" Edward Cullen. Sería su trabajo ensenarle a Edward Cullen porque valía la pena divertirse, haci ella podria divertirse tambien.

MALA INFLUENCIA

*  
>Prologo<p>

Expulsada de Arizona

"Ok, este es el trato…" empezó mi mamá al tiempo que miraba hacia el autopista. Este era mi gran viaje hacia Forks, al fin vacaciones de mi madre. La amaba, ¡pero necesitaba mi espacio también! Mi madre continuó con su –muy importante y sin fallas- plan "…tú te quedaras con tu padre este año, mientras que se resuelve todo esto de la expulsión. Entiendo que al mandarte a vivir con tu padre es como mandarte a vivir con un chimpancé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento."

Sonreí a las idioteces de mi madre. ¿En verdad creía que esto funcionaria? Bueno, quizás seguía creyendo que yo era un completo angelito… ¡que equivocada estaba!

"Mamá, siento decepcionarte, pero no importa a donde me mandes, siempre tendré un mal genio. Me expulsaron de Phoenix High, así que no te sorprendas si lo hacen también en Forks." Sonreí a la idea. Mi antigua escuela tenía más de dos mil estudiantes. Había peleas todos los días, argumentos, expulsiones, así que lo que yo había hecho no estaba fuera de lo común. La única razón por la cual estaba expulsada, no era por la pelea, sino por haber creado una inofensiva bomba en la clase de química. Forks High solamente tenía menos de 300 estudiantes, si me peleaba eran capaces de expulsarme del estado de Washington.

"Bella por favor. ¡Solamente necesito que te comportes un año más y ya! Solo quiero que te gradúes de la preparatoria y listo. No tienes que ir a la universidad. Y después te podrás casar con Eric…" Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Que ella pensaba que yo iba hacer qué? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Yucki? ¿Matrimonio con Yucki?

"¿Qué? Mama yo no me casaré con Eric Yucki!"

"Pero por qué, no entiendo."

Claro que no entendía. Lo único que mi madre entendía de verdad eran dos cosas: una, como gastarse todos sus ahorros y dos, como hacer que terminara un matrimonio perfecto en divorcio. Ya llevaba cinco.

"Mamá, yo pienso vivir una buena vida antes de morirme al dar el sí. Por supuesto que no me casare a los 18. Por lo menos deja que se me mueran las neuronas, eso pasara como para los 45. No me casare, seré libre por lo menos otros 30 anos."

"¿Qué? Pensé que te casarías con ese lindo hijo de Mimí."

"Mamá, yo nunca, entiéndelo NUNCA me casaría con Eric Yucki. ¡Ewwww!"

"Eric Yorkshire. Está lindo," dijo al tiempo que hacia una cara. Sí, claro, estaba lindo y yo era un angelito. "Lo único que tiene que hacer es usar un poco de Proactive, y solucionado, ¡Tatarara! ¡Un esposo!"

"¡Mamá! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? La pintura ya te afecto, ¿verdad? ¡Te dije que pintarte el pelo no era buena idea, especialmente rubio, mamá! El punto es que no trates de buscarme novio, ¿quieres? Inténtalo y le diré a papá todo lo que sé de ti. ¡Ahora, júrame que no intentaras de Cupido otra vez!" Vi como mi madre miraba hacia todos lados menos hacia mí. "¿Que hiciste?"

"Bueno, nunca pensé que te enojarías tanto. Y bueno, yo pensé que te gustaría la idea. Y bueno, Mimí y yo estuvimos arreglando todo para la boda ya. ¿Qué piensas si el pastel fuera de vainilla?" Muchas formas en cómo torturara a mi madre pasaron por mi cabeza. Al ver que yo no respondía a su pregunta, ella empezó a espantarse. "Bella, recuerda, estoy manejando, no querrás que nos matemos, ¿verdad mi amor?

"Si me salva de una boda con Eric Yucki, no me vendría mal, ¿verdad cariño?" Dios, si me quieres… te regalo a mi madre.


	2. 1 Condiciones

Capítulo 1

Condiciones

Respire hondo. Tan hondo que casi me ahogo. Vi a mi padre esperándome un poco alejado de todas las personas en el aeropuerto. Mi padre juraba que era claustrofóbico y que cualquier acercamiento a mucha gente seria su muerte. Pff, si claro, ¿entonces porque tenía fiesta todos los fines de semanas en una pequeña casa que era lo suficiente grande como para tres personas? Me puse mi mejor sonrisa, la cual yo llamaba "actriz del año".

"¡Bella al fin llegas! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! ¿Cómo está la loca de tu madre?"

"Loca. Pero esa es mi madre, ¿verdad? Estoy cansada papá, podemos irnos a casa, ¡quiero dormir!"

"Claro…y… ¿te enojarías mucho si tengo una fiesta en casa para celebrar tu bienvenida? Invite a algunos chicos que quiero que conozcas."

¿Qué, que? ¿Enserio Dios, qué hice para merecer a estos padres?

"¡Papá…no pienso casarme a los 18!" Vi como mi padre ponía una expresión inocente. Claramente del no había sacado mi don de actuación.

"¡Bella esa nunca fue mi intención! Sólo quiero que te sientas en casa. Bueno, y que escojas un buen esposo, porque estoy segura que René tiene a ese tal Eric escogido…y no creo que sea el mejor."

"¿Te dijo de Yucki?"

"¿Decirme? Me llamo ayer por la noche y me dijo que te casabas a los 18 y que yo no estaba invitado a la boda. Le pregunte con quien te casabas y me dijo Eric Yohosi, ¿Cómo diablos se apellida?"

"No tengo ni la menor idea," dije mientras que pensaba en como haría que mi madre se arrepintiera por lo que me estaba haciendo. "Papa, yo no quiero casarme a los 18. Mi madre planeo toda la cosa, yo ni siquiera tengo un novio...en estos momentos." Si era verdad, después de robarle el novio a Lauren, y de pelearme con ella, estaba en el mismo punto de antes… sin novio. "Cada vez que algún chico guapo me invita a salir mama los corre. Y a los chicos feos que ella escoge los hago llorar, ¿te contó lo que le hice a Paul el otro día cuando me invitó a salir? ¡Me reí en su cara y se fue a su casa corriendo…y llorando! Su madre llamo a René el siguiente para decirle que su hijo estaba en un estado de depresión. ¡Tuvieron que inyectarle cinco calmantes!"

"¡Esa es mi chica! Siempre corre a los chicos que tu madre te escoge Bella. Pero deberías conocer a los que yo te encontré, no sabes lo que te espera Isabella…"

"Bella." Le recordé.

"Eso es lo que dije Isa…bella, ¿ya ves?"

¡Dios, te los regalo a los dos! Pensé al tiempo que me subía a la camioneta vieja de mi padre. ¡Oh no! ¡Yo no me caso ni con Eric Yoyo ni con algún John Smith que mi padre ha escogido! Pero primero era lo primero. ¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir Forks? Mi temperamento no era el mejor del mundo. Y la verdad era que mi padre tenía mejor gusto en los chicos que mi propia madre. Mientras que mi madre los escogía feos, pobres, y sin futuro, mi padre los elegía feos, ricos y con futuros. Sip. Prefería las opciones de mi padre a mi madre cualquier día.

"Ah, Bella. Tengo algo que decirte. ¿Sabes cómo este pueblo es tan pequeño que todo se sabe?" La mirada de mi padre esta hacia el camino. Era igual que mi madre, siempre que había algo malo que decirme, nunca me miraban a la cara. Cobardes. "Bueno, todos saben lo que hiciste en tu antigua escuela…y francamente están muy nerviosos con tu llegada." Levante una ceja ofendida. "No que fuera culpa tuya, ni nada de eso, es solo que la gente de Forks dice que eres una mala influencia, y bueno…han decidió que si piensas quedarte en Forks…alguien tiene que asegurarse que no te metas en problemas y…" le hice una seña con la mano para que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo. "…han escogido a alguien para que te cuide cuando vayas a la escuela. Tomara todas tus clases, te recogerá de la casa y te llevara, si necesitas ir a algún lugar tendrás que decirle a él…será tu niñero. O mejor aun tú hermano mayor." Sera más como un encarcelador. Parpadeé al tiempo que capte lo que me decía. Oh, no, ¡no un niñero!

"¿Que, qué? Papa, yo no necesito un niñero, yo puedo cuidarme yo sola. ¡La bomba fue un accidente por Dios!" dije al tiempo que trataba de controlar mi ira. Ok, de acuerdo, la bomba no fue un accidente, pero no había razón para decirle eso en este momento y empeorar las cosas. "Papa, me portare bien. Solo fue eso, y luego la pelea paso porque Lauren me provoco, pero nada más paso. Hicimos las paces, y jamás antes me eh metido en problemas."

"Tu madre me conto que te escapas por las noches y que te vas a las fiestas…y te emborrachas. ¿Es cierto?" Demonios. Como no conteste supuso que era verdad. "Y bueno, era la única forma en la cual aceptaban que te quedaras en Forks. El es un estudiante estrella. Muy inteligente, serio, responsable…el completo opuesto de ti."

"…un completo nerd…en todo esto, ¿cómo se llama el geek?" pregunte de curiosidad. Quizás lo conocía.

"Edward Cullen." ¿El Dr. Cullen tiene un hijo? Qué bien escondido lo tenía el doc.

"Es el hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, llego de Michigan hace unos siete años, su madre murió y vino a vivir con su padre," oh, ya habían pasado 10 años desde mi última visita, así que no lo conocía. "El doctor fue el que lo sugirió. Sin él no estarías aquí. Pero han dicho una cosa, si te metes en problemas…una sola vez…te regresas con tu madre."

"¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso piensan que soy una asesina serial, o algo por el estilo? Papa, esta gente está loca, me equivoco una vez y me siento como si estuviera en lockdown 24/7."

¡Ah demonios! De acuerdo. Me comportaría. Era eso o me casaba con Eric Yahusi. Eso nunca, prefería que el nerd ese fuera mi niñera…siempre podía abandonarlo en algún lugar. No sería tan difícil…lo había hecho antes.

"Ok papa, acepto las condiciones…" que empiece el juego. Cullen, ¡prepárate!

Lo primero que vi al llegar a la casa de mi padre fue un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenida a Forks Isabella." Pero claro la "Isa" de mi nombre estaba cruzada con un marcador negro, pero todavía era visible.

"Bienvenida a casa Bella. Espero que te guste. Cambie la casa algo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Ahora tenemos dos baños, el antiguo, y uno en tu cuarto…así tendrás mas privacidad." Eso era lo primero bueno que había escuchado hoy. "Y como vez, ¡la casa ya no es verde!" Si era cierto, ahora la casa era blanca…mucho mejor que el color verde.

"Me gusta el color blanco, papa. No era fan del verde."

"Yo tampoco." Eso también lo sabía, mi mama lo había escogido. Solo tengo que decir que mi mama y los colores no se mezclan bien…nunca.

"Apúrate a arreglarte porque en una hora vendrán todos para la fiesta…y quiero presentarte a esos chicos de los que hable." Y otra vez con lo mismo. Tendría que encontrar alguna manera en la cual aplacara a mis padres. Quizás podría conseguirme un novio por el momento. Alguien que nadie podría reprochar. Uno que me ayudaría sin hacer preguntas y sin reclamar nada.

Me puse a pensar sobre mi nuevo plan al tiempo que subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Mi habitación era el último cuarto en el pasillo. En la casa de mi padre habían tres cuartos, y el mío estaba lo más lejos posible del de él. Tenía miedo de abrir la puerta, no quería ni imaginar las cosas que estaban dentro. Aunque mi padre tenía buen gusto de color, su decoración no era la mejor…pero esta vez estaba bien. Wow. El cuarto era de mi color favorito, un azul claro, del tipo que había cuando estaba a punto de llover. Una gran cama con una sabana de color lavender estaba en medio del cuarto. Tenía un closet lleno de… ¿nueva ropa? ¿Y todo era de mi medida exacta? Mi papa no había hecho esto…mi papa no era tan inteligente.

"¿Te gusta?" Asentí, aun confusa por el cuarto. "Como supe que estaría aquí algún tiempo pedí ayuda. Y el Dr. Cullen y su familia se ofrecieron. Esme, su esposa, y su hija Rosalie ayudaron a decorar. La sobrina de Carlisle, Alice ayudo con las compras. Es muy buena realmente, pero gasta como si no hubiera un mañana. Ellos también están invitados a la fiesta."

"Eso fue...agradable de ellos."

"Bueno, Carlisle es tu padrino, porque no haría algo así. ¿Recuerdas que cuando estuviste aquí antes siempre andabas con él?" Nope. No recordaba eso en lo absoluto. "Y bueno, siempre lo quisiste mucho y el también te quería mucho." Ok, no era que no recordaba las cosas, pero enserio que trataba de olvidar todas las cosas felices de mi vida. No valía la pena recordar cosas tiernas y felices si no existían para toda la vida, era mi punto de vista.

"¿Que mas compraste papa?" Me arrime a un rincón donde había un esquinero lleno de libros…todos mis favoritos…

"Bueno, yo no estaba seguro si te interesaban los libros. Así que yo no los escogí por supuesto…fue Edward, el hijo de Carlisle…" claro el geek "…a él le encanta leer y dijo que esos eran sus favoritos y quizás a ti también te gustaban, al igual que la música."

"Vaya el geek tiene bueno gusto," reconocí al tiempo que miraba los libros y los CDs a un lado. "Gracias por comprarlos papa."

"Bueno, yo no los compre. Te los compro Edward. Como dije, yo no sabía si te gustaban, así que decide no gastar en ellos. Ya tenía suficiente con el dinero que Alice había gastado en ropa" frunció el ceño al pensar en Alice "…claro que después Carlisle pago la mitad. Dijo que Alice se había emocionado demasiado. Pero como decía, Edward vino un día con su madrastra y vio que no había ningún libro y dos horas más tarde regreso con todo el esquinero y sus contenidos. Duro unas horas armando ese esquinero, pero le quedo extremadamente bien." Sonrió mi padre al pensar en la imagen de Edward "Geek" Cullen armando el esquinero.

"Tendré que darles la gracias…por todo." Aunque me doliera la cabeza con todo eso del niñero, tenía que reconocer que gracias a ellos tenía donde quedarme. Mi madre había planeado mandarme a Texas con mi tía…y digamos que la Tía Ruth es mucho peor que mi madre. Pero claro, no pensaba comportarme. Yo me divertiría, solo que sería muy silenciosa sobre ese aspecto. Técnicamente no estaba rompiendo las reglas si ellos no se enteraban de ello, ¿verdad?

"Bueno, te dejare para que te arregles. Yo estaré abajo arreglando todo para la fiesta…no te tardes," casi suplico al tiempo que salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí mismo.

Mire hacia fuera de la ventana, y mire el gran árbol que había fuera. ¡Genial! Si yo era buena en algo era escaparme de mi cuarto por un árbol. Esto sería mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, pensé al tiempo que planeaba mi primera gran escapada.

"Tendré que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana," suspire al acordarme que el primer día de escuela empezaba el siguiente día. La escuela en Phoenix había comenzado el 6 de Agosto, en Forks no comenzaba hasta el 25 de Agosto. Bueno, a disfrutar mi último día de vacaciones, pensé.


	3. 2 Bienvenida a Forks

Capítulo 2

Bienvenida a Forks

Una hora después estaba lista para la dichosa fiesta que mi padre había planeado. No estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de conocer a los chicos que mi padre planeaba presentar como opciones para maridos, pero tenía que verme bien. Busqué en mi maleta algo que ponerme, pero no encontré nada. Así que me acerqué a mi nuevo closet con ropa nueva y otra vez me maravillé con la variedad. No sabía que escoger, y al final opté por una falda negra que me llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa blanca. Escogí unos zapatazos negros de tacones, no tan altos, pero de tacones. Escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta y supuse que era mi padre así que le dije que entrara.

"Ya casi estoy lista papá…" oh, sorpresa no era mi padre era una chica diminuta. Con el pelo corto y negro. Era realmente bella. Detrás de ella se encontraba una chica alta y rubia… ella parecía modelo. "Hola… ¿quiénes son ustedes?"

"Hola, yo soy Alice Brandon," respondió la chica con el pelo negro. Sonrió y casi corrió a abrazarme. "Es un gusto conocerte Bella, no sabes cuánto ansiaba que llegaras."

"Alice, la vas a espantar. Apenas te presentas y corres a abrazarla." Sonrió la alta rubia. "Hola yo soy Rosalie Hale." Rosalie me dio la mano y prácticamente arranco a Alice de mí.

"¿Te gustó la ropa?" pregunto una muy contenta Alice. Sonreí… ella me podría llegar a gustar…claro si no me volvía a abrazar.

"Me encantó. Gracias por no dejar que mi padre buscara la ropa él solo."

"No te preocupes. Pero hubieras visto lo que él pensaba que era lindo. ¡Digamos que estaba horrendo!" Fruncí el ceño al pensar en lo que él compraría. Las tres nos empezamos a reír.

"Rosalie, gracias por el cuarto. ¿Cómo supieron mi calor favorito?" No había sido gracias a Charlie, el seguía con la idea que mi color favorito era el rosa.

"Bueno, no lo sabíamos. Carlisle recordó que ese era tu color favorito cuando eras pequeña… así que lo intentamos. Ahora sabemos que tus gustos no cambiaron mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Sip. Y bueno, ¿donde esta mi niñero? Oh como yo lo llamo el 'geek'." Rosalie y Alice se rieron de lo que yo dije.

"¿El geek? ¿Edward? Sabemos que es un sabelotodo pero él no es ningún geek. Es responsable, algo arrogante, pero no un geek." Explico Rosalie con una sonrisa.

"Rosalie, mi primo no es ningún arrogante. Él es un amor. Es exactamente como el tío Carlisle… excepto que no es rubio," Sonrió. "Te encantará." Ya lo creo.

"No lo sé. No me gustan los aguafiestas. ¿A ustedes las controla también?"

"¿Edward? No, bueno excepto a Alice. Es muy sobre protector con Alice." Rosalie se sentó sobre mi cama y continúo. "Dime una cosa, por qué exactamente te tienen tanto miedo en Forks?"

"Yo también quiero saber," declaró Alice al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Rosalie. Las dos tenían una cara seria, excepto que Alice daba brinquitos de anticipación. Por lo visto esperaban una buena historia.

Me senté en el sofá negro que estaba enfrente de mi cama y me puse pensativa. ¿Por dónde empezar?

"Bueno…tuve una accidente en Phoenix, y creo que ellos temen que sea algún tipo retorcido de asesina en serie." Expliqué. ¿Cuánto exactamente sabrían estas dos?

"¿Qué accidente?" Preguntó Alice con ojos abiertos. "¿Mastates a alguien? ¿Nos matarías a nosotras? ¿Pero por qué? Hemos sido muy buenas contigo. Si quieres yo te puedo llevar de compras y así solucionamos nuestros problemas. Rosalie tengo miedo…" confeso Alice asustada.

"Alice, no seas mensa, claro que no mato a nadie. ¿Tu de verdad crees que si hubiera matado a alguien estaría fuera de la cárcel, cuándo su padre es policía? Piensa por favor." Rosalie me indico que siguiera. Mire a Alice para asegurarme de que no estuviera lista para gritar por ayuda. Pero no, Alice estaba otra vez dando brinquitos de anticipación.

"Ok, bueno la verdad es que fue toda la culpa de mi mejor amiga, Lauren. Ella me robo a mi novio, y tenía que hacer algo para vengarme."

"¡La mataste!" di un brinco con el grito de Alice. "¿Pero por qué la mataste? Era solamente un chico Bella. ¡No valía la pena!

"Alice…" susurro Rosalie.

"Perdón. Puedes continuar Bella."

"Ok. Como decía. Tenía que vengarme de ella, le robe el novio también, pero eso no era suficiente. Nos peleamos. No de puños era más algo como una guerra mundial. Mandábamos a otras a pelear por nosotras y nosotras mirábamos la acción." Sonreí. Una princesa nunca se ensuciaba las manos. "Mis amigas eran las que peleaban mejor así que mi lado siempre ganaba y…"

"Si nosotras nos hacemos tu amigas, ¿nos obligaras a pelear por ti?" puse los ojos en blanco.

"¡Alice!"

"Rosalie, quiero saber."

"No Alice, no te obligaría a hacer nada."

"Qué bueno Bella, porque yo no sé pelear. Rosalie siempre pelea mis batallas. ¿Sabías que sabe karate?" Le sonrió a Rosalie. "O si no Edward siempre encuentra una forma en la cual ayudarme. Él es muy bueno peleando… aunque nunca usa su fuerza bruta… para eso tengo a Emmett. Él y Rosalie siempre están en el patio practicando karate." Asentí mientras que Alice seguía con su propia historia. "Edward es el mejor luchador de todos. Era el capitán del equipo de Lucha, pero después renuncio sin decir por qué. No es tan fuerte como Emmett, pero si mas rápido. ¡Y también más inteligente que él! ¡Por eso es mejor luchador!" explico Alice con entusiasmó.

"¿Alice, puedes dejar de interrumpirla, por favor?"

"Perdón."

"¿Dónde estaba?" Pensé por un momento y luego continúe. "Cuando vi que si seguíamos con las peleas, nunca ganaría en verdad, forme un plan. En la clase de química estábamos haciendo un par de experimentos. Yo soy muy buena en química, tanto que se cómo hacer una bomba inofensiva." Vi como Alice estaba a punto de decir LA MATASTES antes de que Rosalie le pusiera una mano sobre la boca. "Hice una bomba de color, solamente le faltaba un ingrediente, y la puse en la mesa de Lauren. Cuando la clase empezó, todos comenzaron con sus experimentos. Lauren no estaba poniendo atención así que una de mis mejores amigas, Jazmín, le puso el último ingrediente. Diez segundos después la formula exploto y la cara de Lauren estaba completamente morada." Me reí al recordar su cara. "¡Parecía una uva! No se le quitaría hasta por otras dos semanas. El director no estaba muy contento, y tampoco los padres de Lauren, así que decidieron expulsarme. Bueno, esa es la gran historia. Ahora la gente de Forks,es decir, ustedes, piensan que soy una asesina, ¿Verdad Alice?, lo cual no entiendo la verdad."

"Bueno… yo sólo dije lo que me dijeron a mí. Edward dijo que eras una muy mala influencia y no quería que me acercara a ti. ¿Es verdad eso, eres una mala influencia?" Alice parecía una niña chiquita cuando estaba interesada. Seguía con sus brinquitos.

¿Asi que el geek no quería que me acercara a su prima? ¿Deberás pensaba que yo era tan mala influencia? ¿Quizás y era mejor no involucrar a Alice en mis tonterías.

"Si Alice," suspire "…soy una muy mala influencia. El geek tiene razón, seria mejor si no te juntaras conmigo. Yo me divierto de una manera que siempre me mete en problemas. Es divertido…pero también problemático." Alice sonrió. Eso no es lo que esperaba. Yo esperaba que se alejara, no que se acercara aun más.

"¡Qué bueno porque yo quiero divertirme también!" grito con entusiasmo.

"Alice…"

"Rosalie, vamos, no tenemos porque seguir las reglas todo el tiempo. Vamos a divertirnos."

"Alice, yo me divierto." Rosalie le dedico una mirada seria a Alice.

"Rosalie, ir al cine con tu mamá no es divertido." Volteo a verme con esos ojos brillantes y curiosos. "¿Tu vas a los antros? ¿Y al bar? ¿Te escapas por tu ventana?"

"Alice…"

"¡Bella! ¡Ya baja, ya llegaron los invitados!" mi papá gritó desde la cocina. Alice seguía con esa sonrisa…demonios, de veras que era una mala influencia. Rosalie tenía su cara enterrada en sus manos. Por lo visto estaba pensando en los problemas en los cuales la metería Alice. Era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con Alice, pero nunca la dejaría sola. Aunque Alice decidiera brincar de un puente.

"Creo que será mejor que bajemos." Dijo Rosalie al tiempo que se paraba de la cama. Jaló a Alice del brazo y a mí me levanto del sillón. "Ustedes dos no irán a ningún parte. ¿Entendido Alice? Tu también Bella. ¡Si Edward se entera de esta pequeña charla, todas estaremos muertas!"

"Pero Rosalie…"

"Alice, cierra tu boca por favor."

"Oh, está bien." Respondió Alice al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa sin que Rosalie se diera cuenta. Yep, Alice me iba a caer muy, pero muy bien.


	4. 3 Introduciendo Al Geek

Capítulo 3

Introduciendo Al Geek

La fiesta era completamente aburrida. Mi papá siempre encontraba un chico al cual presentarme, y yo siempre los espantaba. Aunque ellos solitos regresaban media hora después. ¡Genial! Algunos estaban guapos pero eran demasiado aburridos.

Alice seguía a mi lado todo el tiempo, preguntándome en cuantos problemas me había metido, y yo le respondía siempre con una sonrisa. Rosalie seguía con su mirada preocupada pero nunca trato de sacarle esas locas ideas a Alice. De seguro le diría al Geek cuando el momento fuera conveniente.

"Ok, hay que seguir con nuestra conversación. ¿Qué exactamente haces para divertirte?" Rosalie me suplico con la mirada que no le metiera ideas en la cabeza de Alice. ¿Pero que suponía que debía de hacer? "Bella, dime. Por favor." Vi como Rosalie cerró los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir?"

"¡Todo lo que has hecho!" mire de nuevo hacia Rosalie, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada mandando un mensaje de texto.

Mi papa llegó en ese momento. La desilusión en la cara de Alice era clara. El quería que conociera a otro chico que me esperaba afuera. De muy mala gana me levante de la silla en la cual estaba sentada. Rosalie me miraba con alivio. Yo opté por fruncir el ceño. Salí por la puerta principal y me encontré con un BMW negro enfrente de la casa. Sip, mi padre lo había escogido. Baje por las escaleras y espere a que saliera el chavo del coche, al tiempo que lo hacía, sentí como mi corazón se saltaba un brinco.

"Wow." Este era el chavo más guapo que yo jamás hubiera conocido. Tenía el pelo café-claro desordenado, ¿acaso apenas se había levantado de la cama? Tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos y profundos que jamás hubiera visto. Era muy alto, superaba los 6 pies. Llevaba una camiseta negra que enseñaba unos músculos bien marcados, y pantalones de mezclilla. Él era un príncipe, ¿de dónde lo había conseguido mi padre? Me sonrió y yo pensé en cómo seria besar sus labios, esos labios tan tentadores. Si por mí fuera lo arrastraría hasta la parte trasera de su coche. ¿Qué diría el si lo invitara en ese mismo momento? No lo haría enserio, nunca haría nada en la parte trasera de su coche, pero la curiosidad me hiso preguntar. "Hola, ¿qué te parece si nos metemos en la parte trasera de tu coche y nos besamos por algún rato?" Sonreí, por supuesto que él no se esperaba eso, de seguro diría que sí.

"Creo que no," respondió él con una expresión seria. Sentí como mi boca se había quedado abierta de la sorpresa y la cierre de inmediato.

"¿Cómo que no lo crees? ¿Acaso eres gay?" pregunté mas enojada que ofendida. ¿Por qué los chavos más guapos eran homosexuales?

"No, no soy gay." Respondió con una sonrisa torcida. Qué sonrisa más hermosa… ¡concéntrate Bella! ¡El beep acaba de decirte no!

"¿Entonces por qué estas pasando la oportunidad de tener a una linda chica en la parte trasera de tu coche? Dame una razón." exigí. ¡Yo quería que me arrastrara hasta él y me besara en ese mismo momento! ¿Qué diablos tenía ese chico que me hacia querer besarlo hasta morir?

"Te daré dos. Una, yo nunca haría nada en la parte trasera de mi coche. Segunda, yo estoy aquí para mantenerte fuera de problemas, no para ayudarte a meterte en ellos, Bella." ¿Qué, que?

"Edward, no mató a nadie, ¿no es fantástico?" Alice corrió a los brazos del chico, bueno Edward.

"¿Tú eres el geek?"

"¿Perdón?" pregunto algo ofendido.

"Oh. Edward, Bella piensa que eres un geek, osea un aburrido, feo, sabelotodo, y un completo perdedor. Pero yo no creo que seas feo ni un completo perdedor, todo lo demás sí, pero no feo o un perdedor. ¡Your a winner!"

"Gracias Alice…creo."

"De nada Edward." Sonrió. "¿Donde está Jasper, Edward? ¿Acaso no piensa en venir a la fiesta?"

"Está en camino." Alice se soltó de los brazos de Edward, solo para subirse a su espalda. "¿Alice que haces arriba de mi espalda?"

"Me divierto. Esta fiesta está muy aburrida y extraño a Jazz." Pensó en algo y después sonrió. "¿Puedo ir al baile con Jazz, Edward?"

"¿Que baile Alice?"

"El de Halloween."

"¡Alice todavía faltan dos meses! ¿Enserio quieres hablar de eso en este momento?"

"¡Obviamente! ¡Tengo que encontrar el mejor disfraz del mundo! ¿Sabes cuánto duro en buscar por todo el mundo?" pregunta una muy ofendida Alice.

"¿Dos meses?"

"¡Exacto!" Edward frunció el ceño. Aparentemente volvió a recordar que yo seguía parada enfrente a ellos, porque me miro fijamente.

¿Alice, te importa si hablo con Bella un momento?"

"Claro que no. Hablen, yo me quedo callada."

"¿A solas?"

"Ohhhhhhhh. Ok. Rosalie, ¡Jasper viene en camino!" Observe como Alice corrió en busca de Rosalie. Cuando volteé a ver a Edward otra vez, él estaba sentado arriba del capó de su coche. Estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo. Su sonrisa torcida en su lugar correcto.

"¿Así que tu eres mi niñero?" pregunté.

"Sip."

"¿Y tú estás haciendo esto a petición de tu padre?

"Sip."

"¿Y piensas que soy una muy mala influencia?"

"Sip." ¿Que no podía responder con otra palabra?

"¿Especialmente para Alice?"

"Sip." Esta vez por lo menos asintió.

"¿Sabes que lo del beso era broma verdad?"

"Nope." Demonios. Me pregunto si flirtear con mi niñero está prohibido por las reglas.

"¿Le dirás a mi padre?"

"No. Al menos que tú quieras que yo le diga." Su voz era tan linda. ¡Concéntrate!

"Gracias, pero no." Me senté a su lado en el capó de su coche y mire hacia el vacio. "¿Entonces todo esto va enserio?"

"Sip. Um, Rosalie me conto sobre…bueno, me mando un mensaje de texto diciéndome de la conversación entre tú y Alice." Claro eso explicaba su mirada de alivio cuando salí de la casa. "No quiero que te acerques a Alice. Ella es demasiado…buena como para creer que tu eres una mala influencia."

"¿Y no crees que deberías de darle la oportunidad a Alice para decidir si quiere ser mi amiga?"

"Pff. Claro que no. Por eso mismo acepte ser tu niñero, para asegurarme de que tu no fueras una mala influencia para Alice." Yo me baje de la capa del coche y me pare enfrente de Edward, entre sus piernas. Mire como sus ojos se ensanchaban. Bien, tenía su atención.

"¿Y qué te parece si yo fuera una mala influencia para ti?" dije al tiempo que ponía mi mano en su pecho. Wow, sus músculos si que estaban marcados. ¿Desde cuándo tenían los geeks músculos?

"Creo que no."

"Dices eso mucho." Retire mi mano de su pecho, y me encamine hacia dentro de la casa.

"¿Adónde vas?" no quise volverme para mirarle, demasiada tentación.

"Bueno, como tú no tienes ganas de divertirte, encontrare a alguien más. Mike parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea. Su coche no es tan lindo como el tuyo, pero servirá."

"Sabes, que no dejare que hagas eso, ¿verdad?"

"Corrección mi querido Edward. Tu trabajo comienza mañana, hoy soy libre de hacer lo que yo quiera. Hoy no hay reglas, no hay condiciones, ¡y no hay niñero!" me di la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Él estaba demasiado cerca. Tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, ¿por qué tenía que oler tan maravillosamente? "No tienes por qué cuidarme…y todo lo que hagamos hoy, queda entre nosotros" incluí en un susurro.

¿Bella que te pasa? Es un geek, es tu niñero, en cierta verdad, es tu enemigo, ¡cálmate! Como si importara, lo único que pasaría entre nosotros seria unos besos, no pasaría a más. No porque él fuera un santo, sino porque yo no era fácil. Me gustaba divertirme pero no tanto.

"Bella, creo que será mejor que entres a tu casa antes que me arrepienta de no decirle nada a tu padre."

"De acuerdo. Te tomas muy enserio tu trabajo."

"Yo me tomo todo enserio."

"Perdón, pero no todos somos perfectos," respondí con mala cara. Obviamente yo no era perfecta, y la verdad que no quería serlo. Si ser perfecta significaba ser aburrida… ¡que vengan las imperfecciones! "¿Te están pagando?" pregunté. Tenía que haber otro motivo que no fuera Alice.

"No."

"Entonces estas muy loco."

Los dos entramos a la casa para unirnos a la fiesta. Todo siguió aburrido, como siempre. Ya cuando la fiesta iba terminando, llego otro chico al cual mi padre quería presentarme. Jacob Black.

Jacob era el hijo de Billy Black, el mejor amigo de mi padre. Después me entere que Jacob y yo habíamos sigo los mejores amigos cuando había vivido en Forks antes. Era muy lindo…demasiado inocente para mí…pero lindo.

"¿Y, que piensas de tu niñero?"

"Que es un aguafiestas. No me cae bien, pero aparentemente, soy la única que lo piensa."

"La verdad es que no. Yo no soy miembro de su fan club tampoco." Lo mire. Él se encogió de hombros. "Es algo que paso hace mucho, no tiene importancia."

"Como tú quieras. Bueno, ¿y que se puedes hacer aquí para divertirse?"

Él se lo pensó por algún rato, y luego sonrió.

"Yo y algunos otros pensamos ir a la playa mas tarde para despedir las vacaciones de verano." Anunció Jacob con demasiado entusiasmo. Pero bueno, era una fiesta para despedir las vacaciones, podía entender su entusiasmo.

"¿Qué no hace demasiado frio para eso?"

"Si, pero si hace frio, no hay manera de que la policía este allí vigilando. Ellos pensaran que nadie está en la playa." Valla, lindo e inteligente.

"¿Puedo ir?"

"Charlie es el jefe policía, Bella. ¿Enserio crees que te dejara ir?"

"Claro que no, ¡no soy mensa! Pero, yo tengo mis métodos."

"Si tu lo dices…"

Sip. Demasiado inocente para mí.

"Jacob, por mi papá no te preocupes. Tú no te meterás en problemas, yo me asegurare de eso, ¿de acuerdo?" después de todo Charlie me mataría a mi antes de matar al hijo de su mejor amigo.

"Está bien. De acuerdo, yo vendré por ti a la medianoche." Intercambiamos número de celular para organizar todo. Bueno, este era mi último día de libertad, ¡iba a disfrutarlo!


	5. 4 Borrachera

Capítulo 4

Borrachera

Edward P.O.V.

_No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en mi carro, pero cuando mire el reloj faltaban solamente 10 minutos para la media noche. Suspire. Cuando yo había aceptado cuidar a la hija del jefe policía, lo había hecho más por agradecimiento hacia Charlie que cualquier otra cosa. Charlie me había sacado de muchos problemas y le debía una. Pero nunca se me había pasado por la mente que Isabella Swan sería tan gran desastre. Me habían dicho de todos los problemas en los cuales ella se había metido en Arizona, pero simplemente había pensado que exageraban. ¡Y después, llego a su casa y ella prácticamente me ofrece sexo en la parte trasera de mi coche! ¿De dónde había sacado mi fuerza de voluntad como para decirle no? ¡Eso si que no lo sé! Me masajeé las sienes y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. _

_Haberla tenido enfrente de mí, parada entre mis piernas…con su pequeña estatura….tan cerca de mi… ¡Demonios! Isabella Swan seria la muerte de mi…y que muerte mas deliciosa que seria. _

_El timbre de mi cedular me saco de mi trauma. _

"¿Bueno?_" Escuche la hermosa voz de Rosalie al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba preocupada. _"¿Pasa algo Rosalie?"

"¿Edward? Estoy preocupada por Alice. Tú sabes que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, nadie se la puede sacar. Escucho que hay una fiesta en La Push, y quiere ir. En este momento estoy en su cuarto, me quedare aquí a dormir con ella, pero tú sabes que Alice es muy buena para escaparse._"_

_Fruncí el ceño. Fiesta en La Push, ¿con este frio?_

"Y déjame adivinar. Bella le conto sobre la fiesta, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, no exactamente, fue un chico en la fiesta. Creo que su nombre era Paul, no estoy segura. Pero… ¿dónde estas?"

_De seguro había escuchado el ruido del motor al tiempo que me alejaba de la casa. Bueno, ahora tenía una excusa para no dormir. Bella había dicho que mi trabajo no empezaba hasta mañana, y eso sería en exactamente un minuto. _

"Estoy haciendo mi trabajo Rosalie."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que es mi trabajo asegurarme de que Bella no se meta en problemas, así que iré a buscarla. Asegúrate de que Alice no se escape, dile a Emmett que la cuide. O amenázala, dile que no podrá ir al baile con Jasper si se escapa. Adiós Rosalie"

"Edward…" _colgué el cedular y me dirigí hacia La Push. No era bienvenido en ese lugar, no después de lo que había pasado hacia un año. Pero Bella estaba allí, y ella era mi excusa. Suspire. ¿Cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir este año con Bella? ¿Cómo iba a ignorar las ganas de tomar el ofrecimiento de Bella? _

_No sabía como, pero tenía que haber una manera. Era mi primer día de trabajo, y no iba a hacer algo que causara que el jefe policía me despidiera, y posiblemente me diera un tiro a la cabeza. No importaba como de hermosa Bella en verdad era… yo no haría nada estúpido… al menos no mientras estaba consciente._

Bella P.O.V.

_Ya había perdido sentido de mi cuerpo hace 5 cervezas, y juzgando por la mirada que Jacob me daba, él la había perdido hace 7. Bueno, ya iba en 7 también, pero a la tercera ya estaba borracha. Creo que mañana será un día espantoso. ¿Cómo demonios haré para levantarme a las 6 de la mañana?_

"¿En qué tanto piensas Bella?" _Jacob arrastro la "ella" parte de mi nombre al tratar de ser seductor. Sip, todos los hombres eran iguales. Todos menos Edward Cullen. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque tenía que ser el santo?_

"Pienso en lo divertido que será levantarme mañana por la mañana."_ Jacob exploto en una risa. Nope, habían sido hace 8 cervezas. _"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu también te acordaste que tienes escuela mañana?"

"Nope."_ Silencio. _

"¿Entonces de que te ríes?"

"De algo."_ Silencio. _

"¿Y te gustaría decirme de que se trata?" _Pregunte algo exasperada. Jacob parecía un mocoso que había escondido algo y no quería decir su paradero._

"Solo pensé que no irías a la escuela mañana."

"¿Y po rqué?"

"Porque después de lo que hagamos esta noche no tendrás las fuerzas para levantarte mañana."_ Sip. Todos eran iguales. Me levante del asiento, tambaleándome, ¡maldita borrachera!_

"Bueno Jacob, ha sido divertido, pero me tengo que ir."_ Jacob se paro también, pero con pánico._

"No puedes irte. Yo pensé que al aceptar a venir conmigo, te quedarías a pasar la noche. Después de todo, Charlie no sabe que te escapaste, y mi padre podía llamarle para decirle que…"

"¿Qué, que? ¿Que estamos teniendo sexo duro y caliente? Lo siento Jacob, pero te equivocaste de chica. Yo solo vine por la cerveza, y por llevarle la contraria a mi niñero."

"¡Otra vez ese maldito Cullen!"_ dijo con odio. ¿Qué había pasado entre estos dos para que se odiaran tanto?_

"Mira Jacob, no sé qué haya pasado entre ti y Edward, pero eso no es mi problema, ¿ok?"_ empecé a caminar hacia donde los coches estaban parqueados. ¡Demonios, no había traído mi coche! Bueno, no es que en mi estado pudiera manejar con mucho éxito de todas formas. Empecé a caminar, tenía que ver a alguien que me pudiera dar un aventón. Sentí unas manos grandes sobre mis caderas._

"Jacob, te dije que sólo vine por la cerveza" me di la vuelta "y ya la conseguí así que…"

"Hola cariño, ¿me extrañaste?" _Edward me sonrió. Esa maldita sonrisa torcida aun más tentadora cuando se notaba que estaba enojado._

"¿Oops?"

"Sí, oops."_ Lo próximo que supe fue que estaba sobre los hombros de mi niñero, y que estaba a punto de vomitar._

Edward P.O.V

_Abrí la puerta del pasajero y metí a Bella dentro, con sumo cuidado, juzgando por mi enojo. ¿Cómo había podido hacerme algo como esto? ¿Quería que su padre me matara? _

"¡Eres un maldito! ¡Si me vomito en tu coche no me eches la culpa!"

"Bueno, eso será algo difícil, después de todo, ¡tú eres la que estas borracha!"_ ok, la ultima parte la había gritado, y juzgando por su cara, la había espantado. _"Bella, perdón, pero me preocupas, de acuerdo. ¿Sabes en los problemas en los que podías meter en este lugar? En los últimos tres meses ha habido un total de 5 violaciones. ¿Quieres que algo así te pase?"

_Bella se lo pensó por un rato, y terror paso por su cara, pero el enojo volvió._

"¡No necesito tu ayuda!"_ encendí el motor del carro. Claro que no necesitaba mi ayuda._

"Sí, claro."

"¿Me entiendes? No necesito tu maldita ayuda…pero te necesito a ti."_ Lo próximo que supe fue que ella estaba sobre mis piernas, y me estaba besando._

"Bella"_ separe mi boca de la suya _"no creo que esto sea muy buena idea."

"Por si no las has notado, mis ideas siempre son buenas" _me volvió a besar _"no siempre legales, pero si buenas." _Se quito su blusa azul, quedando en solo un sostén negro de satén. Maldita sea._

"Yo debo protegerte, no ayudarte a meterte en más problemas."_ Dije mirando su cara, no quería volver a mirar hacia abajo. Sabía que si miraba, estaba perdido._

"No me protejas…solo….como tu dijiste…ayúdame."

_Ayudarte será un placer._

Bella P.O.V

_¿Había sido mi imaginación, o Edward había dicho que me ayudaría? Juzgando por manera en la cual el reclino el asiento, creo que hab__ía escuchado bien. Algo me decía que esto sería muy, pero muy, divertido. Me senté a horcadas sobre sus piernas y puse mis manos sobre su pecho. Con su ayuda, le quite la camisa. Wow. Ya sabía que tenía buen cuerpo, pero esto no me lo había imaginado, ni en mis sueños más calientes. Su abdomen, sus brazos, todo él, era totalmente perfecto. Quería mas, quería sentirlo. Me acerque hacia él y lo besé otro vez, esta vez él no se separaría de mí. Sus manos viajaron por la mi espalda, hasta que pararon sobre mi trasero. Me jalo más hacia él, y con su lengua abrió mis labios. Exploro mi boca, y las corrientes de electricidad que viajaban por mi cuerpo hicieron que esta vez yo me separara de él. _

_Edward me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, y perdí el aliento otra vez. Edward Cullen seria la muerte de mí..._


	6. 5 Lunes Por La Mañana

Capítulo 5

Lunes Por La Mañana

Al llegar a la escuela, Edward había salido de su caro a toda prisa. Se miraba molesto… ¿acaso ya lo había hecho enojar? Bueno, la idea de hacerlo enojar, o infeliz, ya no me daba tanta alegría como antes. El maldito me gustaba demasiado.

Alice seguía esperando una respuesta. Me lo pensé. No le iba a decir nada, Edward y yo teníamos que hablar primero.

"¿Y bueno…de qué beso hablaban tu y Edward?" fruncí el ceño. "¿Y bien?"

"No es nada realmente. Es sólo que ayer en la noche, me emborrache. Y lo del beso es que Jacob trato de besarme y allí fue cuando llego Edward al rescate. Me desmaye, o quede dormida, que se yo, y recordé en mi cama." Bueno, era casi la verdad. Solo opte por no mencionar unos pequeños detalles.

"Ok." Alice volvió su atención a su celular otra vez. Si sólo Edward fuera así de fácil.

Sin la ayuda de nadie encontré la dirección. No era ningún momento de celebración porque me encontré a Mike Newton justo cuando iba entrando.

"Hola preciosa." Mike me sonrió. Tengo que admitir que su sonrisa me da miedo.

"Newton. ¿Cómo estás?"

"El nombre es Mike." Dijo casi groseramente.

"Ya lo sé, pero prefiero ser formal ha informal."

"Bueno, con ese cuerpo que tienes, puedes llamarme lo que quieras." Les juro que con ese comentario casi vomito. Mike era un ser repulsivo. No era su apariencia física, era la forma en la que miraba los cuerpos de todas las chicas que tenían la mala suerte de caminar enfrente del.

"Si…claro, tengo que irme, Newton. Te veré después…mucho después" la última parte la dije más para mí que para él, en realidad. Camine hacia el escritorio de la secretaria y espere hasta que ella me pusiera atención, lo cual duro demasiado. La secretaria estaba demasiada ocupada leyendo Twilight, el libro de Stephenie Meyer. El libro me gusta, bueno, me encantaba. Excepto que Bella a veces me daba mal nombre. Se metía en demasiados problemas como yo, excepto que ella necesitaba a un hombre para que la sacara de ellos. Mi problema con eso era que no me gustaba que un hombre pensara que tenía ni el más mínimo poder ni control sobre mí.

"¿Si? ¿Te puedo ayudar?" la secretaria, la señora Warner, al fin tuvo la decencia de ponerme atención. Ella me miro y después sonrió. Creo que fue la falda que traía puesta. "Sabes que tu falda es demasiada corta, y que estas quebrando las reglas, ¿verdad?" bueno, obvio. En Phoenix, donde siempre hacia calor, era considerada corta.

"No. No lo sabía, pero no se preocupe, no volverá a pasara." Le dije con la sonrisa más falsa de mi vida. Tan falsa que en realidad dolía. "Soy Isabella Swan, soy nueva aquí y necesito mi horario."

"Oh, claro. ¿Cómo te la has pasado en Forks? ¿Te gusta?" pregunto. Ella se paró de su silla y se dirigió a una pila de papeles que se encontraban en otra mesa. Agarro el papel que se encontraba arriba y lo leyó.

"Bien, creo. Apenas llevo un día, falta esperar y ver." Ella asintió y regreso a su escritorio.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo al darme el papel.

"Gracias."

"Si necesitas algo, solo ven a verme. Quizás no lo sepas, pero yo y tu padre somos muy buenos amigos." Eso es código para 'yo y tu padre tuvimos relaciones y después nos aburrimos y decidimos ser amigos. Pero aun ay tiempos cuando estamos solos y nos juntamos otra vez. Espero que tú no te metas con nuestros planes, ¿ok niñita?'. "Nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Puedes verme como una segunda madre si quieres. Casi siempre estoy en tu casa." Ya quisiera. Esta mujer no iba a ser mi madrastra…Charlie no podía tener tan mal gusto, ¿verdad?

"Si…gracias. Creo que iré a clase." Salí de la oficina. Bueno, allí estaba otra razón para no meterme en problemas. Si yo no me metía en problemas, a esa oficina ya no tenía que regresar.

Ahora, para encontrar a mi clase…quizás me tocaba con Alice, o Rosalie, o quizás Edward.

Edward P.O.V.

El poder que Bella tenía sobre mi era demasiado para mi propio bien. Cerré los ojos y deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa. Me encontraba en la clase de Teatro. Nunca hacíamos nada productivo en esa clase, solo mirábamos películas mientras que el maestro jugaba juegos en la computadora. Éramos un total de doce estudiantes en esta clase, y todos ellos se sentaban hasta adelante, todos menos yo. Yo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que era mejor sentarse en la banca de atrás, al menos en esta clase. La tele se escuchaba menos, todos los demás estaban lejos de mí, y tenía suficiente espacio como para dormir. Tiempo que aprovechaba. Después de todo, me la pasaba aquí dos horas cada día.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba junto a mí, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para levantar mi cabeza y averiguar quién era. La película empezó, y con ella algún que otro ronquido. El volumen estaba a todo lo máximo, algo que hacia el maestro para no oírnos a nosotros.

La persona junto a mi comenzó a moverse en la silla. Estiro sus piernas hasta que toco el otro lado de la banca. Era más como en escritorio, en realidad. Estaba hecho para dos personas, y la parte de enfrente estaba completamente bloqueada por madera. Alice se había escondió aquí en varias ocasiones. El maestro nunca chequeaba, y nadie podía verla, era el escondite perfecto.

Sentí como una mano viajaba por mi espalda, y después por mi abdomen, para luego para sobre mi miembro. Solo había una persona que haría eso, en un momento tan inapropiado.

La mano comenzó a masajear mi miembro, el cual aumentaba en dolor al ser tocado por esa mano. Escuche un susurro y casi exploto.

"¿Qué tal si terminamos aquí lo que no termínanos en el coche?" pregunto una muy sensual, y temible Bella. La mano abandono su lugar, y levante mi cabeza para ver lo que pasaba.

Bella ya no estaba en su asiento. Ella estaba debajo de la mesa, con una tarea muy ocupada. Estaba desabrochando mi pantalón, esto no podía llegar a nada bueno.

Metió su mano dentro mi pantalón, y al encontrar lo que buscaba, sonrió.

"Bella. Sal de allí. Este no es lugar para tus locuras." Dije al intentar de sacar su mano.

"Edward, nadie puede escucharnos, o vernos. El maestro está demasiado ocupado. Solo trata de no gritar tan recio, ¿de acuerdo? El volumen esta alto, pero no tanto. Párate, que tengo que bajarte los pantalones algo."

"¿Estás loca?" ella se enojo.

"Como yo lo veo Edward, tienes dos opciones. Una, haces lo que yo te digo y disfrutas, o dos, grito tan fuerte que toda la escuela sabrá lo que casi paso entre tú y yo. ¿Qué escoges?"

Me pare un poco de mi asiento y me baje los pantalones hasta un nivel considerable. Me baje mis bóxers, y mi erección brinco de gusto por Bella. Estas iban a ser unos dos horas muyyyyyyyyyyyy largas...


	7. 6 Una Película Escandalosa

Capítulo 6

Una Película Escandalosa

Alice P.O.V.

Este era el momento del día cuando me sentía más sola… y más letal. Edward tenía razón cuando decía que yo era una bomba esperando para explotar. Mis planes mas locos solían llegar a mi mientras que esperaba salir de la cárcel que yo llamaba Ciencias Naturales. Suspire. Las ciencias no eran mi cosa… bueno, la escuela tampoco lo era. Mi vida eran las compras… y jugar de Cupido, por supuesto.

Me senté en mi banco para esperar la llegada de la maestra. Esta clase duraba dos horas. Dos horas interminables, que realmente no valían la pena. Por desgracia, en estas dos horas no miraba a Jasper. Emmett tomaba la clase conmigo (está sentado junto a mi), pero en este momento no está de humor para hablar. Y creo que sea por qué.

Él y Rosalie se habían peleado. La primera gran pelea de su relación de tres años…y había sido mi culpa. La noche pasada yo había intentado escaparme de casa para ir a la fiesta que había en La Push. Rosalie se había enterado y me había gritado diciéndome que no podía ir. Emmett había escuchado los gritos, y se había enojado rotundamente con Rosalie. Le gritó. Rosalie lloró. Ahora Rosalie no quería hablar con él, y era mi trabajo, y deber, arreglar todo esto.

Deje caer mi cabeza en el escritorio. Rosalie y Emmett eran un caso especial. Su relación era basada en la pasión, mientras que la mía con Jasper era basada en cosas como flores y chocolates. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para juntarlos otra vez?

Levante mi cabeza de nuevo y observe a Emmett. Emmett amaba a Rosalie, y Rosalie lo amaba a él. El problema era que su carácter a veces lo metía en problemas. Tenía un mal genio, no siempre, pero frecuente. Rosalie también cargaba con su propio genio. Era su manera o la de nadie. Estaba acostumbrada a tomar el control… tal y como Emmett. Para mí, Jasper era el jefe, yo sería el ama de casas.

Para arreglar los problemas de Rosalie y Emmett, tendría que juntarlos hasta que sus problemas estuvieran resueltos. ¿Pero cómo le iba a hacer para citarlos en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, sin que ellos se enojaran y negaran a ir?

Rosalie P.O.V.

No había tenido demasiadas ganas para ir a la clase de física, así que me dirijí a mi carro mejor. Mi humor no estaba exactamente clasificado como 'feliz, contenta, y llena de vida'. Me siento enojada, depresiva, y completamente enamorada. Después de los gritos de Emmett, seguía detrás del como un perro. Estoy demasiado enamorada como para enojarme y cortar con él. Lo amo.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche y me acosté sobre los asientos traseros. Mi cedular pito anunciado que tenía un mensaje de texto. Solamente pueden ser dos personas, Emmett o Alice. Emmett pidiendo perdón y Alice…pidiendo perdón también. Alice se culpa por lo que pasado. No es su culpa. Fue la mía. No tenía ningún derecho de gritarle de esa manera, y Emmett, Emmett solo defendía a su hermanita pequeña. ¿Quién era yo para enojarme con eso? Si Emmett le hubiera gritado a Jasper, yo misma le arrancaría la cabeza a Emmett.

Lo que me molesta es que el muy imbécil me sigue pidiendo perdón por mensaje de texto, y no en persona. Allí era donde fallaban las neuronas de Emmett.

"Oh Emmett…es nuestra primera pelea y no sé cómo arreglarlo. Rosalie, ¡es tu culpa!" Genial. Ahora estoy hablando conmigo misma. Puse un brazo sobre mis ojos. Yo sé que si perdono a Emmett sin resolver nuestro problema, sólo tendremos otro problema similar después. El carácter que los dos posemos nos llevara a munchos inconvenientes, pensé.

El maldito cedular pito otra vez. Lo saque de mi bolso y lo leí. Era de Alice. Me invita a cenar, para remediar el problema que causo. Con mi gran habilidad para mandar mensajes le mandé uno a Alice, donde le decía "no gracias".

Alice era más rápida que yo. Cinco segundos después de que yo mandé mi mensaje, el nuevo mensaje de Alice aparecía en mí cedular.

_Por favor Rosalie. Déjame hace esto. Ya me siento muy culpable por lo que pas__ó._ Yo no quería tener esta conversación en este momento.

_Alice. Quizás mañana. No estoy de humor. Solo quiero terminar la escuela e ir a dormir._ Le contesté.

_Pero no es justo. Trato de hacer algo bueno después de hacer algo malo, y no me dejas. Solamente será una hora máxima. Rosalie, por favor acepta._

Sabía que contra Alice, nunca ganaría. Además, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo con ella.

_De acuerdo Alice, __¿__a dónde iremos?_

_Te diré después. Gracias Rosalie. Bueno tengo que irme, la maestra me acaba de ver. Bye._

_Bye._ Apague el cedular y esta vez me quede profundamente dormida.

Jasper P.O.V.

Rosalie no había llegado a clase de física, no me sorprendía. Después de la mega pelea que había tenido con Emmett, ella no había tenido ganas ni para levantarse. Emmett tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, o si no, yo mismo le rompería la cara. La única razón por la que no lo hacía en este momento era: una, Alice me mataría y dos, Rosalie se moriría. Emmett era un ser con demasiada suerte.

Mi cedular vibro. Esto era una sorpresa, nunca tenia señal en clase de física. Mire el cedular: Alice.

_JASPER! Necesito tu ayuda._ ¿Oh Dios, estaba Alice en problemas? ¿Mi Alice?

_¿__Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Te paso algo?_

_Nope. Hola._ ¿Acaso quería darme un ataque al corazón?

_Alice. No me asustes así. Hola. ¿Cómo estás?_

_Mal. Pero, tengo una idea. _

_¿Una idea para __qué?_ Oh Dios, las ideas de Alice me daban muncho medio, especialmente cuando pedia de mi ayuda.

Sé cómo hacer que Rosalie perdone a Emmett. Cerré los ojos. Alice pensaba que la pelea era por su culpa, pero la relación de Rosalie y Emmett era mucho más de lo que Alice creía. La relación de Emmett y Rosalie no había sido igual desde que Emmett había engañado a Rosalie con una porrista.

_Alice. Ese no es nuestro problema. Por favor deja que ellos lo solucionen_. Y era verdad. Rosalie y Emmett tenían la edad suficiente como para solucionar sus propios problemas.

_No. __Por favor Dios, has que recapacite. _

_Alice. _

_Jasper._

_Ok. Qu__é__ tengo que hacer. _ Bueno, si no puedo hacer que ella olvide sus planes, por lo menos puedo asegurarme que no se meta en problemas.

_Solo invita a Emmett a cenar esta noche. Yo te diré el restaurante después. _

_¿Só__lo eso?__Tiene que haber algo más__._ Los planes de Alice nunca son tan simples.

_Sip. Yo me encargare de los demás_. Eso sonaba más como Alice.

_Ok Alice. _

_Gracias. Te amo, Jasper._

_No tanto como yo. __Con todo y sus locuras, la seguirá amando._

_Eso no es cierto._

_Si lo es._

_Ok, te creo. Ya déjame que tengo cosas que hacer._

_Está bien Alice. Invitare a Emmett a cenar. Adiós. _

_Adiós._

Deje que mi cabeza callera contra la madera del banco. Oh Dios Alice, ahora sé por qué tu primo me advirtió cuando le dije que quería que fueras mi novia. Puro dolor de cabeza Jasper… ¿por qué no le hice caso a Edward? Levante mi cabeza y le mande un mensaje de texto a Emmett.

Emmett P.O.V.

Volteé a ver a Alice. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviéramos sentados al lado del otro, y me mandaba mensajes de texto para comunicarse conmigo?

_Emmett. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?_ Le sonreí a Alice.

_No Alice, y ya deja de molestar con la misma pregunta._

_Emmett, ¿me das permiso para ir a un Strip-Club? Ah, y no le digas nada a Jasper, por favor_. Estoy seguro que la cara que puse en ese momento no fue muy buena, porque una chica que estaba sentada delante de mí se volvió asustada.

_Hey, bro. Te invito a cenar. _

_¿A un Strip-cl__ub? __Maldita sea, mande el mensaje a la persona equivocada_. Jasper me va a matar, ya estoy de su lado malo gracias a todo el asunto con Rosalie.

_Claro que no. ¿Se te olvida que Rosalie es mi hermana? Te sugiero que te calles la boca antes de que te arranque algo que extrañaras_. Ouch. Me lo imagine, no me gustó.

_Whoa, espérate, ese mensaje no era para ti._

_No me importa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de Strip-Clubs cuando estas saliendo con mi hermana?_ ¿Qué?

_No es mi culpa. Fue Alice._ Me lo pensé. Oh ayudaba a Alice y no le decía la pequeña pregunta que ella había hecho o hablaba como un canario y salvaba mi propio pellejo. Jasper nunca le haría nada a Alice… yo, bueno… yo era otra historia.

_¿Qué tiene Alice que ver con ese lugar?_

_No lo sé, me mando un mensaje de texto pidiendo permiso para ir._ Perdón Alice. Pero es mi pellejo.

Alice me dio en la rodilla con la mano para que le pusiera atención. Con la mirada me cuestiono con quien hablaba.

"Edward" mentí con un susurro. "¿Un Strip-Club?" los labios de Alice se curvaron en una sonría. "Tú y yo hablaremos de esto más tarde, me escuchas Alice?

"Señor Cullen. ¿Ay algún problema?" La profesora me miro con esos ojos deseosos otra vez. Dios esa mujer me daba miedo.

"No, ningún problema. Sólo un asunto de hermano y hermana." Alice sonrió.

"Bueno, creo que debería de quedarse después de la escuela para hablarme de ese pequeño problema entre hermanos."

"No puede. Emmett y yo tenemos que ir a terapia para hermanos esta tarde."

La mirada de la maestra era de desilusión. Eso si realmente que me daba miedo.

"De acuerdo. Pongan atención, ¿quieren?" la maestra volvió a su lectura. Le susurre un pequeño 'Gracias' a Alice y volví a mi platica con Jasper. Encontré 7 mensajes en mi buzón….oh-oh.

_¿Qué Alice qué?_

_Dale permiso y te mato._

_Enciérrala en alguna parte._

_¿Emmett por__ qu__é__ no me contestas?_

_Alice no puede ir a ese lugar, ¿estás loco?_

_¡Emmett, deja de esconderte de __mí! ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_¡EMMETT! Sabes que te encontrare, hasta por debajo de las piedras. _

_Jasper, cálmate, no le dije que no. No te preocupes. Ah, y ok, iré contigo a cenar. Después me das los detalles, tengo que irme. Adiós._

¡Oh, Dios! estaba muerto

Bella P.O.V.

"Oh Edward, te prometo que después de esto no tendrás la resistencia para decirme no," le explique con una gran sonrisa. Dios, era magnifico. Era simplemente perfecto. Me lamí los labios al ver su erección. Realmente era impresionante. Le guiñe un ojo, y sus ojos verdes y brillantes se abrieron en horror. "Edward, no te preocupes, no hare nada que tu no quieras."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa," Edward cerró los ojos y respiro hondo al ver que yo acercaba mi cabeza a su… bueno, su cabeza. Pero sólo me acerque. Al no sentir nada, Edward volvió a abrir los ojos y mirarme.

"Edward. ¿Enserio puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que yo soy la última persona con la que te gustaría tener sexo loco y desenfrenado?" Arquee mis cejas cuando Edward no respondió a mi pregunta.

"Bella…." Su voz estaba tan rota. Demonios, con sólo escuchar su voz me mojaba. "No es eso. Es sólo que…" su voz se quebró completamente al tiempo que mi mano tomaba su longitud. "Bella…"

"¿Si Edward?" le pregunte con una sonrisa de niña buena.

"Mi autocontrol no es tan grande." Sonríe a la idea de él metiéndose debajo de la mesa conmigo. "Enserio creo que deberías de salir de esa mesa, ¡OH DIOS!" grito al tiempo que pasaba mi lengua por su erección.

"Señor Cullen. ¿Ay algún problema?" oí al profesor preguntarle a Edward al tiempo que el volumen de la tele cambiaba a un nivel bajo. Ops. Bueno, le había dicho que no gritara. "¿Necesita que me acerque hacia su mesa?" la idea del maestro acercándose hacia nosotros y cachando a Edward con los pantalones hasta medio muslo, y conmigo debajo de la mesa, era digna de una película.

"¡No!" Edward estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. Era comprensible, después de todo, tenia al profesor interrogándolo mientras que yo seguía masajeando su erección con mi mano. "Digo. Sólo tengo un dolor de estomago, eso es todo. Pero no se preocupe, estaré bien."

"Como quiera. ¿Dónde está la nueva estudiante?" maldita sea, es ahora cuando decide poner atención, ¿no?

"Um…creo que fue al baño. Ya sabe, tiempo del mes." Por venganza lamí su erección otra vez y un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, tan callado que sólo yo lo escuche.

"De acuerdo. Si necesita ir a la enfermería adelante, no necesita pedir permiso." Escuché como los zapatos del maestro volvían hacer ruido al caminar hacia su escritorio.

"Gracias." Edward estaba muy frustrado. El volumen de la tele volvió a subir, y Edward miro hacia abajo. "Cuando salgamos de esta clase, ¡te demostrare todo el enojo que tengo en este momento!"

"¿Es esa una promesa?" Edward parpadeo.

"No de esa manera," explico él al tiempo que le daba otro masaje.

"Lástima, me estaba gustando la idea." Me hundí de hombros. Todavía me faltaba una hora y media para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. "Ah, y esta vez trata no de gritar, ¿quieres? Me gustaría concentrarme, y la constante interrupción del maestro solo hará que dure más. Digo, por mi no hay ningún problema, más tiempo mejor." Sonríe. "Los gemidos son bienvenidos".

Edward P.O.V.

"Bella, no sé de qué escuela vienes tu, pero en Forks High es considerado muy malo hacer esto en clase, cuando debemos de estar aprendiendo." ¿Cómo conseguí el poder para decir algo? Sigue siendo un misterio para mí. Bella sonrió, dios yo le temo a esa sonrisa. "Bella. Por favor, te lo suplico. Después arreglamos tu problema con el sexo. Tu adicción se puede solucionar."

"Edward, no soy adicta al sexo. Para decirte la verdad, tu eres el primero que tiene la buena suerte de tenerme en esta posición." Las cejas de Bella se arquearon, al tiempo que Bella se mordía el labio inferior. La confesión de Bella me sorprendió… y me dio algo de gusto. "Tampoco digo que soy virgen, ¡eh!" eso nunca. En este momento yo me sentía como el puritano siendo violado… pero Dios, me encantaba.

"Bella. Ok, no tienes un problema pero quizás podamos solucionar esto después y…" Sus labios se posaron sobre mí... ay diablos… ¿cómo se suponía que debía de pensar cuando me lamia de esa manera?

"Edward, Edward, Edward, ya te di tus dos opciones. Ya escogiste, y por Dios, cállate. Amo tu voz pero al menos que quieras que te jale debajo de esta mesa y te haga cosas ilegales, sugiero que te quedes callado." Sonreí. Sé que no debería, pero su comentario me hizo imaginarme cosas muy…divertidas. "Solo respira y disfruta. Cuidado con gritar."

Volví a cerrar los ojos, por la quinta vez en la última media hora.

Esto no podía estar pasándome. No le tenía miedo al sexo, le tenía miedo a Bella. Bella era una criatura realmente temible. Sus labios era una arma letal, que en este momento estaban a punto de… "OH, MI DIOS." Susurre al tiempo que Bella cogía mi miembro erecto y se lo llevaba a sus labios otra vez. Abrí los ojos. Bella delante de mí, en esa posición, no podía ser bueno para mí sanidad. Me iba a volver completamente loco.

Ella levanto la vista. Sus ojos brillosos y cafés miraban directamente a mis ojos verdes. Me sonrió y bajo la mirada otra vez. Con la boca, envolvió la punta de mi miembro. Agarre la orilla de la mesa con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. Ella volvió a mirarme. Yo seguía observando como ella me lamia, succionaba, jugaba conmigo. Tenía una mano libre y en este momento, no podía hacer con ella lo que quería hacer. Con mi mano libre. Le agarre el pelo y Dios, la acerque más hacia mí. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Volvió los ojos a su tarea. Ella deslizo hacia abajo los labios con el pene dentro de su boca. Continuó bajando sus labios hasta donde pudo, y lentamente los volvió a subir otra vez, apretándolos y succionando mi miembro hasta que lo retiro de su boca.

Bella era la única mujer que jamás hubiera conocido, con tanto poder sobre mí. En realidad, yo estaba muy seguro que Bella podía dominar a cualquier hombre con sangre caliente y un órgano muy viviente…como el mío en este momento.

Bella continuó explorando con su lengua. Buscando más y más, gemí al tiempo que ella lamio por debajo del borde de mi glande.

"Bella…"suspire.

"¿Um?" Bella levanto la mirada por un segundo.

"No creo poder resistir aun más." Sentía como estaba al borde del clímax, una lamida más y estaba muerto.

"No te resistas. Llega por mi Edward." Metió mi pene dentro su boca, lo más que pudo… y succiono con fuerza.

"Um…Bella…" justo en ese momento, se oyó un grito en la tele, fue tan alto que sofoco mi propio grito. El liquido caliente lleno la boca de Bella, y ella trago. Mi cabeza cayó hacia enfrente mis fuerzas desvaneciendo. Minutos después Bella salió de debajo de la mesa, lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo.

"Cariño, creo que será mejor que te subas los pantalones. Mi autocontrol no es tan grande, y me encantaría volver a meterme por debajo de esa mesa." Hice lo que ella me sugirió. Dios, Bella era única. "Y bien. ¿Sigues respirando?"

Sonreí. Respirando, entrecortadamente, pero en fin, respirando.

"Bella, no puedo creer que hiciste eso."

"¿Por qué no, cariño?"

"Olvídalo." La campana sonó en ese momento. Bella se paró de su silla y se encamino hacia la puerta. Antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, volteo.

"Ah, ¿Edward…?"

"¿Si?" pregunte.

"A la próxima vez, es mi turno." Sonrió y salió de la clase. Definidamente, esta clase nunca volvería a ser igual.


	8. 7 Distrayendo a Edward Cullen

Capítulo 7

Distrayendo a Edward Cullen

El plan juntar a Rosalie y Emmett estaba puesto en acción. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que nos aseguro Alice, a mí y a Jasper. Pero Alice era tan buena con los pequeños detalles que sería realmente estúpido no creerle.

Mi parte del plan era quizás la parte más difícil… distraer a Edward Cullen. El muy beep estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras que yo le daba un orgasmo, ¿qué le pasaba? Alice me había dicho que les haría una cena romántica a Rosalie y a Emmett en una cabaña que pertenecía a la familia Cullen. Jasper y Alice arreglarían todo mientras que yo me llevaba a Edward lejos de la cabaña.

"Tengo un plan, Alice. Alejara al Geek y también dejara que yo me divierta un poco." Alice me sonrió por debajo de la mesa. Ella se encontraba allí, haciendo no se qué. Algo que solamente ella sabía. "Ok, yo iré a un antro en Port Ángeles, y tu le dirás a Edward."

"El no creerá eso. Me preguntara porque le estoy diciendo si antes estaba más que contenta en ayudarte."

"Dile que me fui al antro con Mike. A Edward no le gusta Mike" y a mí tampoco "y después le dices que no le tienes confianza a él. Que tienes miedo que me vaya hacer algo. Se la hermosa actriz que naciste para hacer, Alice."

Alice salió de la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, pero cuando todo esto termine, tienes que prometerme que me llevaras a un antro."

"Está bien, Alice Vamos a ver… yo te llamare cuando llegue al antro, tu llamas a Edward…y listo, distrayendo a Edward Cullen será fácil."

Alice aplaudió a nuestro plan, y se volvió a meter debajo de la mesa.

"Bella, ¿puedes ir a ver si ya llegó Jasper?" Alice volvió a hablar después de unos minutos.

"¿Al fin voy a poder conocer al gran Jasper?"

"Aja. Te encantara…es un amor, y es súper guapo… quizás no tanto como Edward, para ti, digo."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Oh vamos Bella, se que te gusta Edward, no soy mensa. Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie… excepto a Jasper. Nunca tengo secretos con él…"

"Alice… ¿por qué hiciste eso?"

"Bueno, Jasper es el mejor amigo de Edward…le dije que averiguara si tu le gustabas a él… ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Me odias?"

"Estoy furiosa… pero no te odio"

"¡Qué bueno!"

"Hola, hola. Ya llegue con lo que sea que me encargaste."

Alice salió corriendo de debajo de la mesa y corrió hacia al nuevo llegado, para abrazarlo.

"Te extrañe Jas. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

Jasper dejo caer las bolsas, que traía, al suelo.

"Alice, cariño, solo dure media hora." Abrazo a Alice. "Hola, tú debes ser mi futura cuñada."

"Sip, ella es Bella. Es la que esta perdidamente enamorada de Edward."

"¡Alice!"

"¿Qué? Estoy colgando de Jasper, ¿tu deberás crees que veo algo malo en estar enamorada?"

Jasper se rio con ese comentario. Se dirigió hacia al sillón, con Alice todavía colgándose de su cuello, y se sentó, con la pequeña Alice acamándose sobre él.

"Y bien chicas, ¿está todo listo para el plan? Le dije a Emmett que iría a recogerlo en una hora, lo cual quiere decir que tú tienes que sacar a Edward de aquí, en media hora." Me dijo a mí.

"Bueno, me iré a arreglar…Alice ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Yo te llamare y te diré cuando llamar a Edward, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Aja" aseguro Alice, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada sonriéndole a Jasper. Jasper tenía esa cara de confusión puesta, pero Alice le dio un pequeño beso. "Te amo, Jaz".

Jasper sonrió…y yo también. Alice tenia suerte, había encontrado a un hombre perfecto…no todas teníamos esa suerte.

"Me iré. Buena suerte con todo."

"Gracias Bella, se que esta no es tu familia…pero pronto lo será, ¿no?" me sonrió Jasper al apartar la vista de Alice.

"Ya hasta crees" dije al salir por la puerta "ya quisiera yo".

Edward P.O.V.

Decir que todos me estaban invadiendo, era decir poco. No había escuchado nada de Bella… lo cual me decía que tramaba algo, o estaba muerta, ojala que no fuera ninguna de las dos. Alice estaba muy callada, lo cual era muy inusual. Jasper se había negado a salir conmigo, diciendo que tenía que hablar con Emmett muy seriamente… seguro algo que tenía que ver con Rosalie. Y Rosalie… Rosalie seguía encerrada, no, escondida, en su cuarto. Mi padre y Esme habían salido del pueblo para visitar a un pariente lejano... y por esa razón, ahora me encontraba en casa… solo.

No es que no me gustaba la soledad, eso no era un problema. La soledad para mi… era algo fantásticamente relajante. Es sólo que me preocupaba. Estar yo solo casi sucedía, lo cual quería decir que no era algo bueno, al menos ahorita.

Prendí la tele, sin encontrar nada a lo que ver. Era un lunes, y eran las 8 de la noche. Héroes no empezaba hasta las nueve… era el único programa que valía la pena ver, bueno, el único programa que ver el Lunes. Mañana no había escuela… habían encontrado una culebra en una clase de ciencia, y después habían encontrado un nido en el baño de los hombres. Para asegurarse de que no había más culebras, cerrarían la escuela hasta que estuvieran seguros.

El sonido de mi cedular me saco del trance en el cual me encontraba. Mire el ID de la llamada… y vi que era Alice. Ojala que no fuera otra cosa sobre ir de compras. Compras con Alice era como matemáticas con Emmett. Era sumamente imposible de entender.

"Alice. No pienso ir de compras contigo, así que olvídalo."

"¿Pero por qué? Vamos Edward, será divertido, ¡enserió! Solo vamos de compras por un momento y ya después…" Alice se quedo callada por un momento. Escuche a Jasper hablando con Alice… algo sobre Bella. ¿Que había hecho Bella ahora? "Oh, cierto, gracias Jaz. Edward, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Es sobre Bella."

"Oh por dios, sabía que estaba tramando algo."

"Uhuh, escucha, se fue a un antro a Port Angeles. Al Twilight Dream, fue con Mike, y quede algo preocupada."

"No lo sé, ella me hablo hace unos minutos para decirme que estaba en un antro con Mike. A mí me gustaría ir a un antro, pero no con Mike, el es un pervertido."

"Alice, escúchame bien. ¿Se fue ella en el coche de Mike?" En este momento, yo ya me encontraba fuera de mi casa y dentro de mi Volvo.

"Creo que sí. Edward, no estés enojado con ella por favor. Ella no quiere que tú la odies, solamente se quiere divertir."

"Alice, no creo que este sea el momento para ser su abogada. Pásame a Jasper."

"Pero Edward…"

"Alice, pásame a Jasper."

"Está bien, pero yo sólo te llamaba para avisarte, no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara…" Si Mike Newton se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima de Bella, lo mataría.

"¿Bueno, Edward?" la voz de Jasper parecía totalmente calmada. Solamente Jasper podía estar calmado… o quizás yo era el único que estaba realmente preocupado.

"Cuida a Alice. No dejes que se escape de tu vista. No quiero que haga una locura. Yo iré a buscar a Bella, y asegurarme de que no haga una tontería."

"Ok Edward, no te preocupes por Alice, yo la cuidare. Buena suerte, con Bella." Alice colgó, y yo arranque. Port Ángeles estaba a una hora y cinco minutos de Forks, yo llegaría en veinte minutos.

Bella P.O.V.

El antro Twilight Dream, era algo realmente… sorprendente. Nunca había imaginado que el estado de Washington fuera un hogar para un antro tan… vulgar. No tan vulgar, simplemente divertido. Haciendo calculaciones, me había tomado cuarenta minutos llegar al antro, claro gracias a una señora que me había traído. Bueno ella me había llevado al hospital, al decirle que mi madre estaba muy enferma y que yo no sabía cómo llegar, ella felizmente me había traído. Ella había manejado rápido, pero conociendo a Edward, y lo enojado que estaría, el llegaría en menos de veinte. Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que había llamado a Alice, así que Edward estaría llegando a Port Ángeles en este momento.

Me acerqué una vez más al DJ, para asegurarme de que supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

"Hola preciosa… ¿ya está aquí?" Henry, el DJ, era realmente simpático. Tenía veinticinco años, y si yo no estuviera completamente obsesionada con Edward Cullen, podría divertirme con el… bueno, hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años. Después de todo, era ilegal para un hombre de veinticinco salir con alguien como yo de diecisiete. Hablando de ese tema, entrar a un antro a los diecisiete, tampoco era muy fácil que digamos, pero una falsa ID siempre ayudaba.

"No, pero está a punto de llegar. ¿Tienes la canción lista?"

"Sip. Créeme que todos los hombres en este lugar estarán locos de deseo cuando te vean bailando a esta canción."

"No me importan, solo me importa un hombre, y creo que sabes de quien hablo." En ese momento, vi como Edward entraba por la puerta principal, con una cara no-muy-grata. "Ya llego, deséame suerte Henry."

"Suerte. Súbete a la barra." Hice como el me dijo "señores y señoritas, ahora les traigo un baile muy sexy, de nuestra querida amiga, Bella." La mirada de Edward se volvió hacia al DJ "ella estará bailando a la canción Closer de Nine Inch Nails."

La canción empezó y con ella, mi pequeño baile.

You let me violate you  
>You let me desecrate you<br>You let me penetrate you  
>You let me complicate you<span>

Una masa de hombres se acercaron a la barra, gritándome groserías, pero mi atención estaba puesta en Edward. El seguía con la boca abierta…no había visto nada aun. Me deje caer a mis rodillas y empecé a flirtear con un hombre que se encontraba parado enfrente de mí. ¿Creo que su nombre era James? Me acerque a su cara y le di un beso apasionado y después me volví a parar. Para ese entonces, Edward estaba parado justo enfrente de mi…justo donde yo lo quería.

(Help me...)  
>I broke apart my insides<br>(Help me...)  
>I've got no soul to sell<span>

"Hola amor, ¿como estas?" le pregunte a Edward.

(Help me...)  
>The only thing that works for me<span>

"Bájate ahora mismo Bella" yo solo sonríe.

Help me get away from myself,

Con esa ultima línea, me quite la pequeña blusa que traía puesta y se la lancé a Edward. Ahora estaba solamente en sostén y una falda que me llegaba a medio muslo.

I wanna beep you like an animal  
>I wanna feel you from the inside<span>

Por un momento me olvide de todos los demás en el antro, y solo me concentre en Edward. Me concentre en cómo sus ojos verdes y brillantes me miraban. Como su pelo alborotado y loco me gritaba para jalarlo. Demonios, lo tenía que tener en este momento.

I wanna beep you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<br>You get me closer to God

Me senté en la barra, con Edward en medio de mis piernas. El trato de alegarse, pero yo envolví mis piernas alrededor del. Empecé a besar su cuello, y llegue a su oído.

"Mi amor, la segunda cosa que te aventare será mi falda, y no traigo nada debajo. Al menos que quieres que quede desnuda enfrente de todos estos hombres, te sugiero que vallamos a la parte trasera de tu coche."

You can have my isolation  
>You can have the hate that it brings<span>

Edward puso sus manos sobre mis piernas y las comenzó a mover hacia arriba de mi muslo, hasta que llego a donde la falda empezaba.

You can have my absence of faith

"No pienso tener sexo contigo en la parte trasera de MI coche."

"Tú te lo pierdes." Empuje a Edward lejos de mí, y jale a James. "Tengo una proposición para ti James." Me acerque a su oído y le dije lo mismo que le había dicho a Edward, mientras que miraba como la ira invadía la cara de Edward.

You can have my everything

(Help me...)  
>You tear down my reason <span>

De pronto, James desapareció de mi vista, y Edward me tomaba de la cintura, bajándome de la barra.

"Nos vamos de aquí…cariño." James, le dio un golpe a Edward, uno que causo que su labio superior sangrara. Esto no era parte del plan.

(Help me...)  
>It's your *** I can smell<span>

"Creo que tu tiempo se acabo amigo. Ella es mi juguete por hoy."

(Help me...)  
>You make me perfect<br>Help me become somebody else

Edward le regreso el golpe a James, mándalo al suelo. 

I wanna beep you like an animal  
>I wanna feel you from the inside<span>

"Ella no es juguete de nadie, amigo." Edward me subió sobre su hombre, y puso su mano sobre mi trasero, para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera ver que era cierto que no traía puesto nada debajo de la falda.

Antes de salir del antro, con la mano le dije adiós a Henry.

"Adónde vamos ¿Edward? ¿A la parte trasera de tu coche?" sonríe.

"No voy a tener sexo contigo en la parte trasera de mi coche, Bella."

"Pero…"

I wanna beep you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<p>

"Pero encontrare un lugar, no te preocupes por eso." Edward me bajo de su hombro, y me recargo en su coche, para besarme. Un beso profundo. Su labio aun seguía herido, pero no parecía importarle. Me metió al asiento del pasajero. "Eso es una promesa." El mision DISTRAYENDO A EDWARD CULLEN estaba completa.

You get me closer to God


	9. 8 Cullen X Halle

Capítulo 8

Cullen X Halle

Rosalie P.O.V.

Alice se bajo del coche y me hizo una cara diciéndome que me bajara también. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Alice? Primero me decía…no…me forzaba a ponerme un vestido color de rosa, y después, me traía a una cabaña. Solamente faltaba que me hiciera cargar cajas pesadas a su coche.

"Alice, ¿qué hacemos aquí?" Alice volteo a verme al tiempo que abría la puerta de la cabaña.

"Ya te lo dije…Edward me dijo que viniera por unas cajas muy importantes…deja de molestar y entra." Apunto hacia dentro.

"Está bien. ¿Pero por qué hiciste que me pusiera un vestido?"

"Porque iremos al restaurante después de esto…duh!"

Con Alice detrás de mí, entre en la cabaña. Alice apresuradamente entro en la cocina y regreso con una caja.

"Hazme un favor Rosalie, ve en la cocina y trae la otra caja por favor."

"¿Por qué? Edward no es mi hermano."

"Rosalie, ¡entra en la cocina y trae la caja! Te espero en el coche, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Aja, si claro, espero que no está pesada Alice, ¡te matare si lo está!" y con eso desaparecí dentro de la cocina.

*

Alice P.O.V.

"Si, si claro. Te espero afuera. No arruines tu vestido Rosalie." Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, camine lentamente hacia la puerta y corrió hacia mi coche. Y prendí el coche. Rosalie apareció en la puerta en ese momento…y arranque. Por la mañana, Rosalie me mataría, pero todo por el amor era mi concepto…era lo mejor para Rosalie y Emmett.

Marque al cedular de Jasper y al sonar dos veces contesto.

"¿Bueno?"

"Rosalie está en la cabaña, y está furiosa. ¿Cómo te fue con Emmett?"

"Esta inconsciente en el cuarto de la cabaña como acordamos. ¿Tú crees que va a funcionar esto?"

"Obviamente Jasper…mis planes nunca fallan. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"¿Quieres ir a ver una película en Port Ángeles? Creo que Fast and Furious está saliendo."

"Claro Jaz. ¡Te veré en la casa en diez minutos!"

***

Bella se sentó sobre las piernas de Edward, antes de que él pudiera apagar el coche completamente.

"Bella…te dije que no tendría sexo contigo en la parte trasera de mi coche."

"En mi defensa…esta no es la parte trasera de tu coche."

Bella sonrió y lo beso.

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

Bella empezó a besarle el cuello. "Cuando escogí esa canción, la escogí pensando en ti. ¿Sabes que desde que llegue eso es en lo único que pienso? Tu eres la única persona que me tiene a su poder…tu eres el único que tiene tanto control sobre mi…contigo, no me puedo contralar…es imposible. Te necesito ahora."

Bella bajo sus manos hasta llegar al cinturón de Edward, lo desabrocho y metió su mano dentro. Sonrió al notar que Edward no traía nada puesto debajo de su pantalón.

"Edward, me sorprendes cada día…"

"En mi defensa…estaba a punto de dormir antes de irte a buscar."

"¿Duermes desnudo?"

"Siempre. ¿Porque, algún problema?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Nope. Eso es perfecto para mí. Como yo lo veo estamos en un lugar donde nadie jamás visita, y tenemos toda la noche… ¿qué haremos señor Cullen?"

"No lo sé Señorita Swan… ¿que se le ocurre a usted?"

"Primero que nada…en este coche no se acepta estar vestido…es contra la ley."

"Oh,…lo siento mucho, no lo sabía."

"Bueno, ya sabe"

Bella sonrió. "Primero la camisa." Bella le desabotonó cuidadosamente los botones de su camisa. Edward levanto las manos para ayudarla, pero Bella rechazo su ayuda.

"Yo estoy a cargo…usted se quedara quieto señor Cullen."

Edward asintió, y Bella continúo con los demás botones. Las manos de Edward descansaban con naturalidad en los brazos del asiento; sin hacer ningún movimiento para ayudarla. Ella llegó al último botón y abrió las dos mitades de su camisa, examinándolo. La trayectoria de los tendones de su cuello llegaba hasta las colinas de sus hombros, suaves y firmes. Debajo estaban sus pequeños pezones marrones, fruncidos como los suyos propios. Tocó uno con la yema de un dedo y después resiguió la cresta irregular del circundante y oscuro círculo.

Él gimió.

"Bella…"

Ella levantó rápidamente la vista. Los ojos de ella brillando con malacia. Y los ojos de Edward brillaban bajo sus párpados entornados. Ella volvió a mirar su torso desnudo. Con las manos siguió el rastro del vello de su vientre, y hasta donde se esparcía más abajo. Debía de encontrarse con... Buscó el cierre de sus pantalones, los botones que la encerraban. Su virilidad se erguía tiesa dentro del tejido. Bella vio de soslayo que las manos de Edward se agarraban a los brazos del sillón, pero dejó que ella continuara. Encontró los botones. Le temblaban las manos y desabrochó un botón. Desabotonó el cierre y lo abrió lentamente, pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar, Edward puso una mano sobre la mano de ella.

"Ese sostén es en contra de la ley, Bella." Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

"Enserio…pues no quiero meterme en problemas…es mejor hacer lo que me digan." Le sonrió también.

El sostén negro salió volando hacia la parte trasera del coche. Los ojos de Edward brillaron de deseo. Edward termino de quitarse la camisa, y después termino en el mismo lugar que el sostén de Bella.

"La falda Bella…"

"Si Edward…"

Al estar completamente desnuda, Edward reclino la silla, haciendo que Bella callera sobre de él.

"No hay vuelta atrás Bella"

"Ya lo sé…"

Bella se enderezó sobre Edward. "Lo quiero ahora mismo Señor Cullen."

"Como desee mi señora…soy suyo para que haga conmigo lo que quiera"

Las palabras sonaron como un ronroneo, Bella casi gimió…al fin, tenía a Edward Cullen como lo quería.

Bella siguió con la tarea de quitarle los pantalones a Edward. Su virilidad se erguía sola; era más grande de lo que ella recordaba, y antes le había parecido bastante grande. Si, Edward no dejaba de sorprenderla.

"El pantalón Edward…"

"Si Bella…"

Con la ayuda de Bella, Edward logro librarse de sus pantalones, aventándolos hacia el asiento trasero como todo la demás ropa.

Tocó el pene de Edward, causando que el gimiera y levantara las caderas.

"Bella, al menos que quieras que explote, creo que deberías de parar..." susurro Edward entre dientes.

Pero ella estaba demasiado entretenida como para parar. La piel era suave, pasó rozando la palma de su mano por la columna hasta la cabeza del pene.

Edward volvió a gemir. Esta vez agarró a Bella y la sentó de forma que ocultara su pene, pero sin penetrarla.

"Me matarás, Bella. Te prometo que después podrás hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras, pero ahora mismo necesito estar dentro de ti."

Bella frunció las cejas, dispuesta a protestar, pero él agachó la cabeza y le succionó un pezón.

Ella miró fijamente la cabeza de Edward, atónita; entonces le llegó la sensación del movimiento, y tomó aire.

El deslizó la lengua hasta su otro pecho y lo succionó también. Las caderas de Bella se movieron en círculo. Él se rió entre dientes y ella sintió la vibración a través de su pezón.

Y entonces él mordió con suavidad.

"¡Oh, por favor!"

A Bella le sorprendió la ronquedad de su propia voz. No sabía qué estuviera suplicando.

Pero Edward sí lo sabía. Cambió de posición, quedando encima de Bella.

"Eres tan hermosa Bella." La voz de Edward era gutural, grave y áspera. El rostro de Edward era carnal a la luz de la luna, los labios en forma de una sonrisa. Introdujo un largo dedo corazón entre sus pliegues.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras él introducía otro dedo.

"¿Te gusta suave?"

La rozó con el dedo. "¿O fuerte?" La acarició.

"A-así" Suspiró ella. Abrió las piernas un poco más.

"Bésame" Susurró Edward, y volvió la cabeza para depositar ligeros besos sobre sus labios.

Bella gimió en la boca de Edward. Enredó las manos en su pelo, y lo jalo más hacia ella. Sus manos después siguieron por la cálida piel de sus hombros. Y durante todo el rato sus dos dedos la acariciaron hasta que la tensión alcanzó unos niveles insoportables, y él le metió su lengua en la boca. Bella se arqueó, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho y el calor se filtraba, se expandía desde su centro. Estaba conmocionada, como si hubiese emprendido un viaje sin regreso.

El la acarició, tierno y reconfortante.

"Quizá te arrepientas después." Edward buscó su mirada.

"Jamás." Ella susurro al tiempo que tiró de su cabeza acercándola a la suya propia.

Sus labios se encontraron y él le abrió las piernas con las suyas. Edward se puso un condón rápidamente, y siguió con su propósito. Bella lo sintió en su entrada. Edward levantó la cabeza y aguantó su peso sobre una mano, después entró con frenesí en ella. Y se detuvo.

"Te mentí..." dijo Bella con pena.

"Esto te dolerá querida, mejor la dejamos allí…"

"¡No!"

"¿Segura?" Bella asintió. "Bien, esto te dolerá, al menos por algún tiempo. Pero después pasara…te amo."

Edward dijo con ternura y le dio un pequeño beso.. Y retrocedió un poco y empujó de nuevo, entrando más carne en su cuerpo. Otro empujón y Bella ahogó un grito. Dolía. Molestaba. Quemaba. Edward le lanzó una mirada, apretó los dientes y empujó con fuerza. Sus pelvis se unieron.

Suspiró. Se sentía llena; demasiado llena.

Sobre ella, él estaba quieto. Una gota de sudor resbaló por un lado de su cara y le cayó en la clavícula.

"¿Bien?" Era un gemido.

«No.» Bella asintió y aventuró una sonrisa.

"Chica valiente" susurró Edward.

Él se inclinó para besarla y movió lentamente sus caderas. Eso era bastante agradable. Ella exploró su espalda, los tensos músculos de los hombros, el valle de su columna, húmeda por el sudor. Bajó más y notó la flexión de sus nalgas mientras él, al fin, se adentraba en ella. El dolor empezaba a desvanecerse. Bella se concentró en juguetear con sus lenguas. Y en hundir los dedos en los músculos de su trasero, porque le resultaban curiosamente fascinantes. Le hubiera gustado verlo de espaldas ahora mismo. Ella se sentía frágil. Él la penetraba una y otra vez. La sensación de su virilidad deslizándose y saliendo de ella era bastante interesante.

Entonces todo pensamiento se desvaneció, ya que sus dedos habían vuelto a su previo trabajo. Y, de algún modo, la combinación de sus dedos y las embestidas de su pene fueron absolutamente perfectas. Entonces le agarró de las caderas y empezó a mover las suyas. Completamente carente de ritmo, aunque no parecía que importase.

De repente ella sintió como estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, ella cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver a Edward echando la cabeza hacia atrás gritando.

Edward callo exhausto sobre Bella, su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

"Bella…estas bien"

"Perfectamente…perdón por engañarte"

Bella sintió que Edward sonría, y le daba un beso en el hueco del cuello.

"Perdón por creerte, amor."

Edward sonrió. "¿Ahora qué?" dijo levantando una ceja.

"Que tal…si me dejas a mi controlar el juego."

Edward sonrió, pero volvió a cambiar de posición, Bella quedando encima de ella.

"De acuerdo, tú tienes todo el poder sobre mi" dijo al tiempo que ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza, simulando que estaba atado.

"Buen chico."Dijo Bella al tiempo que se lamia los labios.


	10. 9 El encuentro con Casper

Capitulo 9:

El encuentro con "Casper"

Rosalie P.O.V.

"¡No puedo creer que Alice me haya hecho esto! ¿Pero de qué hablo? ¡Es Alice! ¡Por supuesto que lo puedo creer!" deje de hablar. ¡Maldita sea! "¡Felicidades Rosalie! Ahora hasta sola hablas, ¿que mas falta? ¿Qué te conteste un fantasma? ¿Quizás Casper? ¿Casperen donde estas…..?" estaba a punto de reír cuando escuche una voz masculina… ¿Casper existe?

La voz venia del dormitorio…y yo de mensa decidí averiguar de quien se trataba. ¡Bravo Rosalie!

"¿Quién anda allí? ¿Eres tu Casper?"

"Por supuesto que no soy Casper, ¡soy Emmett! ¿Rosalie, eres tu?"

Deje salir el aliento. Gracias a dios que era Emmett y no un fantasma, o peor, Jasón. Hey, podía pasar, estoy en medio del bosque, con un vestido, si esto no es salido de una película de Viernes 13, ¡no se qué sería! Pero, ¿me odiaría tanto Alice como para llevarme a la boca del lobo, o al machete del loco? Con Alice nunca se sabe.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Emmett amarrado a los postes de la cama, solamente vestido con bóxers.

"¿Acaso eres un sacrificio Emmett?" Sonreí. Era la primera vez que sonreía en todo el día. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Oh nada, solo aquí, relajándome… ¿que crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy amarado a los postes de la cama mujer! ¡Y esto no tiene nada de chiste!"

"Desde mi punta de vista, si lo tiene. ¿Y quien te sedujo y amarró a la cama Emmett?" Sonreí otra vez. De seguro esto era obra de Alice.

"Rosalie, por favor, desátame. Tengo comezón en un lugar que no querrás saber, y necesito rascarme, AHORA."

"¡Emmett no seas animal! Ya vengo. Voy a buscar una tijera o cuchillo, algo, vuelvo enseguida." Me di la vuelta para salir del dormitorio.

"¿Rosalie…?"

Me voltee inmediatamente.

"¿Si Emmett?"

"Te ves hermosa." Estoy segura que mi sonrisa fue amplia porque Emmett sonrió con orgullo. Salí corriendo del cuarto antes de que me le aventara encima a Emmett. Aunque, quizás seria divertido tener a Emmett en mi poder.

Emmett P.O.V.

Tengo que admitir que al principio no estaba contento al despertar y encontrarme casi desnudo, y atado a la cama. Estaba seguro que Jasper me había vendido como un esclavo sexual por todo el asunto de Alice y el Strip-Club.

El muy idiota de Jasper me había golpeado en la parte trasera de la cabeza, cuando me había dado la vuelta. Y todo el tiempo pensé en cuantas maneras podía torturar a Jasper, luego escuche la voz de Rosalie…

Rosalie tiene la voz más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Y no lo digo solamente porque la amo con locura. ¡Pero es verdad! Canta como un ángel…aunque no lo haga en público. La única persona que la ha oído cantar soy yo…y por eso la amo, porque me tiene tanta fe, y porque ella también me ama.

Fui un tremendo idiota al gritarle; al igual que cuando la engañe con la maldita porrista.

Me odie a mi mismo cuando ella me dio otra oportunidad después de que la hubiera engañado. Dios, quise ahorcarme en ese mismo momento…suicidarme, porque yo no la merecía. Pero ella me había perdonado…no la podía hacer sufrir otra vez…y luego le grite… hasta a mi mismo me espante. ¡Soy un real hijo de puta!

Hare hasta lo posible para que mi Rosalie sea feliz. Ella es la persona más importante para mí, incluso más que Alice. Sin Rosalie, mi vida no tiene razón. Ella es mi todo…ella es mía. Y es hora de que ella sepa toda la verdad.

Sonríe al verla entrar con un cuchillo. Ella me sonrió también. Dios, amo esa sonrisa.

"Encontré un cuchillo. Creo que mochara esa cuerdas."Se acerco hacia un poste lista para cortar.

"Rosalie…antes de que cortes esas cuerdas, quiero hablar contigo."

"Podemos hablar después de que estés suelto."

"Lo se, pero es para asegurarme de que tu tengas la oportunidad de golpearme."

"¿Porque haría eso, Emmett?"

"Porque soy el peor ser humano del planeta."

"Emmett, ¿de que hablas?"

Suspire. Esto iba a ser difícil, pero era necesario. Si Rosalie todavía seguía conmigo después de esto, seria de puro milagro. Ella necesitaba saber lo idiota que yo había sido. Ella necesitaba saber sobre todos los engaños, ella se merecía mucho más de lo que yo le había ofrecido.

"De acuerdo Emmett, ¿Qué me quieres decir?"ella me pregunto al tiempo que ponía el cuchillo sobre la mesita al lado de la cama.

"Victoria no fue la única con la que te engañé..."

Jasper P.O.V.

"Y, ¿Cómo crees que les esta yendo a Emmett y Rosalie?" Alice se sentó sobre mis piernas, acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

"Conociendo a Emmett, yo creo que ya lo arruino todo. Perdón, pero tu hermano tiene una bocota, que siempre termina diciendo todo lo que no debe de decir. Hablando de la bocota de Emmett. Vamos a hablar del Strip-Club, señorita."

Alice levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

"No puedo creer que Emmett te haya dicho… ¡le dije que no le dijera a nadie!"

"Enserio, Alice, ¿de que se trata?"

"Bueno, estaba algo curiosa. Jasper, tengo 17 años, y nunca he visto a un hombre encuerado…quiero saber… bueno… ¿realmente tengo que explicártelo?"

Ay Alice. Me recosté contra el sillón, y Alice volvió a poner su cabeza contra mi pecho.

"Alice, tienes 16 años, no cumplirás los 17, hasta el 28 de Octubre. Y no hay nada de malo, en que nunca antes hayas visto a un hombre desnudo."

"Pero Rosalie y Emmett ya han estado juntos."

"El sexo no es lo mas importante en una relación, Alice. Y si, es cierto, Rosalie y Emmett han estado juntos, pero mira en cuantas peleas se meten. Tú y yo siempre estamos felices. ¿Acaso tu no eres feliz?"

Alice asintió.

"Jasper…" Alice levanto la mirada, "si yo te lo pidiera, ¿me harías el amor?"

"Alice…", Ella se enderezo para quedarse a horcadas sobre mi, y puso su mano sobre mi boca, para hacerme callar.

"Jasper, esto no tiene nada que ver con simplemente ver a un hombre desnudo. Puedo rentar una película pornográfica para eso. Tampoco se trata de seguir los pasos de Rosalie y Emmett, porque, ¿estas de acuerdo que no van muy bien? Esto se trata de que te amo, y quiero estar contigo. No porque quiero que alguien se coma sus palabras, o porque 'todos lo están haciendo', si no, ¡porque te amo! Y no te digo que lo hagamos ahorita sobre el sillón…solo quiero saber si algún día te lo pidiera… ¿lo harías?"

Alice bajo su mano lentamente. Tenia miedo…Alice tenia miedo de que yo la rechazara. Tome su cara en mis manos, y la bese. Mis labios acariciaban los de ella, suavemente. Y después, metí mi lengua dentro su boca. Nunca la había besado así antes…pero esta vez no había punto en resistirme.

Empecé a acostarme sobre el sillón, halando a Alice conmigo. Ella quedo encima de mí. Dios, esto no podía dirigirse a nada bueno…en lo absoluto. Era una locura, pero amaba a Alice, y ella lo quería…

Después de un beso intenso, Alice volvió a poner su cabeza contra mi pecho…

"¿Fue eso un si?" pregunto Alice. Sabía que estaba sonriendo.

"Creo que si. ¿Que tal si esperamos hasta después de que cumplas los 17? No quiero que Edward y Emmett me maten."

"Oh, esta bien. Jas…"

"¿Que paso, mi amor?"

"Tengo sueño."

"Quieres que te lleve cargada a tu cama, ¿verdad?"

"¿Que comes que adivinas?"

Me reí.

"No estoy seguro si podre subir esas escaleras…"

"Vamos Jasper, ¡You can do it!"

"You can do it? Ya veremos." Me levante con Alice en brazos y me dirigí a su dormitorio.

Al acostarla sobre la cama, ella me haló del cuello.

"Quédate conmigo. Solo duerme a mi lado, ¿por favor?"

"No creo que vamos a caber."

"Por favor Jasper," dijo Alice con los ojos cerrados. "Tengo miedo despertar y no encontrarte aquí."

"Chistoso, yo tengo miedo de que tú te vayas de mi lado."

"Yo nunca te dejaría," abrió los ojos, "yo te amo. Y algún día nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener a muchos Jasper Juniors."

"Alice, solo uno de nuestros hijos se puede llamar Jasper…"

"Después lo arreglamos, tengo sueño, vamos a dormir."

"Como tu ordenes princesa."

Me acosté en la cama, y Alice inmediatamente se acurruco a mi lado.

"Jasper," dijo semidormida. "Huelles bonito…como flores…me gustan las flores…"

Sonreí una vez antes de quedarme dormido, con Alice en mis brazos. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pudiera ser tan feliz como yo? Se me hacia imposible creer en la suerte que había tenido en encontrar a Alice. Ella es mi todo…ella es mi gran y único amor.

Edward P.O.V.

"No encuentro mis bragas…. ¿las has visto?" Acabe de ponerme la camisa y volteé verla. Me reí.

"No traías ninguna puesta."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Aja," pensé en como lo había averiguado por mi mismo.

"Oh, ya me acorde. Sabes, esto fue divertido."

"¿Qué? ¿El sexo o la búsqueda por tus braguitas?"

"Jaja, que chistoso eres. Sabes, no eres el geek que pensé que eras…al menos, no esta noche. Si Charlie supiera lo bien que me estas cuidando…"

"¿Me daría un tiro a la cabeza?"

"Claro que no, eso seria algo bueno. A ti te cortaría el pene y lo quemaría enfrente de ti. ¿Y no queremos eso verdad?"

"Obviamente no. Bueno, aunque esto haya sido divertido, no podemos dejar que esto se repita…" Bella estaba a punto de hablar, pero la detuve poniendo mi mano sobre su boca "yo debería de cuidarte y ayudarte, no volverte peor de lo que ya eras. Es mejor que seamos solo amigos… ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo tendremos que dejar todo esto dentro de este carro. Nadie sabrá lo que paso…créeme, es lo mejor para los dos."

Baje mi mano y extendí la derecha. Ella la miro por un segundo y luego ella también me dio su mano derecha.

Bella P.O.V.

"Amigos." Anuncio Edward, en esa voz de ejecutivo que era realmente sexy.

"Amigos." Con derechos. Me dije a mí misma mientras sonreía de forma pícara. "¿Me llevas a casa? Charlie se pondrá insoportable si no llego antes de la media noche, y son las once y media."

"Solamente necesito veinte minutos." Sonrió, Edward

Emmett P.O.V.

"Después de que termine…me odiaras aun mas…" cerré los ojos. Estaba a punto de perder a Rosalie, mi Rosalie. ¿Y por qué? ¡Por ser un maldito idiota!

"Emmett, no quiero escucharte…"

"Rosalie, ya no quiero seguir mintiéndote," dije al tiempo que habría los ojos. "Es importante que sepas la verdad. No espero que me perdones, porque yo mismo me mataría, pero necesito que me escuches…por favor…," a este punto, ya le estaba suplicando.

"Está bien…," dijo ella con una voz temblorosa.

"Hubo una antes de Victoria. Fue el día cuando tuvimos nuestra primera pelea. Yo estaba furioso, y quería hacer algo para molestarte…no sé cómo, pero llegue a la casa de Heidi…y…tuve sexo con ella. A la siguiente mañana, me dio tanto asco al ver lo que había hecho, que salí corriendo de ese lugar…pero ya te había engañado. Y cuando llegue a casa, tú me recibiste con los brazos abiertos, pero yo no quería que me tocaras…por eso corrí al cuarto de baño. Estaba sucio y no quería que la suciedad arruinara lo perfecta que eras. Quise decirte ese día lo que hice, pero tuve miedo…no quería perderte…y luego paso lo de Victoria. Tampoco te hubiera dicho de eso, excepto que Jasper se había enterado…y tuve que decírtelo." Mire a Rosalie, pero ella estaba mirando la puerta.

Estaba pensando en irse. En dejarlo por todo lo que le había hecho… no la culpaba.

"Sé que me odias, Rosalie. Y no quiero que me perdones, solo necesitaba que tu supieras la verdad." Cerré los ojos al sentir que se volvían agudos. Quería llorar porque la había perdido para siempre.

Sentí como ella me libraba de las cuerdas.

"Iré a buscar el teléfono. Quiero irme a casa," abrí los ojos para ver justo el momento en el cual ella salía del cuarto.

Era la señal de que la había perdido.

Rosalie P.O.V.

"No llores Rosalie. ¡Maldita sea, no llores!" para lo que me sirvió, si termine sentada en el piso llorando. Para lo que me sirvió este maldito vestido… sólo quiero irme a casa, pensé.

Volví a levantarme del piso. Necesitaba encontrar un teléfono en este lugar. Me tomó diez minutos encontrarlo detrás del sillón. Trate de calmarme, y llamé al cedular de Jasper. Tardo en contestar… de seguro estaba dormido.

"¿Rosalie?"

"Jasper, quiero irme a casa… por favor."

"Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?", se estaba preocupando, no valía la pena que se preocupara, no había nada que se podía hacer.

"Lo mismo que antes. He decidió que Emmett y yo simplemente no funcionamos. Creo que será mejor que tratemos de estar alejados… si… será lo mejor."

"Estaré allí en cinco minutos. ¿Rosalie?"

"¿Si, Jasper?"

"Te amo, eres lo más importante para mi…"

"Lo se Jasper, lo se…"

Colgué el teléfono, y me senté en el sillón para esperar a Jasper.


	11. 10 Los hombres son idiotas

Capitulo 10:

Los hombres son idiotas

Bella P.O.V.

Es imposible creer que apenas es martes. Después de todo lo que paso ayer, estoy agotada. No puedo creer que haya perdido mi virginidad con Edward Cullen…

"¿Oh Dios, que hice?" una cosa era aparentar no ponerle importancia a nada… ¡pero esto tenía importancia! Había perdido mi virginidad con alguien al cual apenas conocía…y el cual me había dicho que me quedara callada… ¡solo amigos mis calzones! Hoy sí los traía puestos, así que se valía decirlo.

Me di una rápida ducha, me cambié y bajé a la cocina para encontrar algo de desayunar. Mi papá ya se había ido, como siempre salía a las cinco de la mañana. Me hice un pan tostado y me lo comí con un vaso de leche, justo a tiempo, porque Alice casi tumba mi puerta a golpes.

"¿Que pasa Alice?", dije abriendo la puerta. "¿Algo se incendia?"

"¡Todo salió mal, Bella!", dijo Alice frenéticamente.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Rosalie y Emmett ya no son novios. ¡El plan salió mal!" Alice se dirigió al sillón y se sentó. "¿Cómo es posible que mi plan no funcionó? Mis planes siempre funcionan. Lo arruiné todo. ¡Es mi culpa! Ahora los dos están tristes y… ¡soy la peor persona del mundo!"

Okay, esto era nuevo… me importaba las emociones de alguien más. ¡Ja! ¿Quién hubiera sabido que en realidad era un ser humano? Me arrodille enfrente de Alice y traté de calmarla.

"Alice, necesito que respires. Profundamente. Alice, ¡hazlo!" ella cumplió con mis órdenes. "Ahora, escúchame muy bien. Tú no eres la peor persona del mundo, porque ese título me pertenece. Número dos, explícame exactamente qué fue lo que pasó."

En ese momento entró Jasper.

"Chicas, si no nos vamos ahora mismo llegaremos tarde. Hola Bella."

"Hola Jasper." Saludé, y mire sobre su hombro, buscando a Edward, pero no estaba allí. Ni Emmett tampoco. "¿Dónde está Emmett…y Edward?"

"Emmett esta algo triste, decidió quedarse en casa." Respondió Alice. "Es mi culpa."

"Ay, Alice. Edward tuvo que ir a recoger a Jessica."

"¿Jessica?" mire inmediatamente a Jasper. "¿Quién es Jessica?"

"Jessica es la bruja."

"Alice…Jessica es la novia de Edward." Dijo Jasper.

"Edward nunca me dijo que tenia novia."

"No me sorprende, no le gusta hablar de su vida amorosa. Bueno, la verdad es que no le gusta hablar sobre nada…"

Edward Cullen estaba muerto. Cuando lo encontrara, le iba a arrancar las…

"Enserio chicas, tenemos que irnos."

"Esta bien. Vamos Alice, en el camino me cuentas que pasó con Rosalie y Emmett."

Edward .

"Estaba pensando. Hemos estado saliendo por dos meses, y yo creo que…"

"No pensaras en dejarme, ¿verdad Edward?" Jessica dejo de ponerse el lápiz labial.

"Jessica…"

"Mira Edward. No me importa lo guapo que eres, si tu me dejas, yo tengo mis métodos de hacer que te arrepientas… ¿entiendes?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien sonó en mi ventana. Voltee y… ¡oh cielos! era Bella. Con las manos me señalo para que abriera la ventana. Y por alguna razón, le hice caso.

"Hello lover." Gracias a dios que Jessica no sabe ni la mas mínima palabra en ingles.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó una muy confundida Jessica.

"Hola yo soy Bella, tu debes de ser la bruja, digo Jessica. ¿Verdad?" Bella sonrió. Me quería muerto, eso era obvio.

Jessica dudo antes de responder. ¿Enserio no había captado la palabra "bruja"?

"Si. Mucho gusto. Edward me a contando mucho sobre ti."

"¿Enserió? Porque Edward no me ha contando nada en lo absoluto sobre ti. Pero si he escuchado que eres una bruja..."

"Bella. Déjala en paz, por favor." Le suplique a Bella.

"Oh de acuerdo, sólo me estaba divirtiendo. Bueno, tengo que irme a clases. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Geek, te veré después." Bella se alejo. Estaba enojada, pero no más que Jessica. Ay dios, tenia que romper con Jessica y pronto.

Salí de mi coche, con los gritos de Jessica detrás de mi.

"¡No me des la espalda Edward! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Si no me respondes, romperé contigo!" seguí caminando. "¡Te daré hasta tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Dos y medio!" di tres Jessica, di tres. "¡Dos y tres cuartos!"

"¡TRES!" grite lo suficiente alto como para que todos me pudieran escuchar, incluyendo a Bella. Ella me dio una sonrisa antes de entrar a su clase. Hoy iba a ser otro día muy largo

_Bella ._

_Edward tenía novia, Rosalie y Emmett estaban separados, y la literatura era la peor material del mundo. El maestro estaba hablando sobre un viejita que escribió una historia sobre un hombre y su gran obsesión por ser diferente. Howard Roarke, así se llamaba el protagonista. Bueno, ahora tenía tarea. Como era posible que en el segundo día de escuela me dejaban tarea… ¡que poca!_

_Cuando la campana sonó, después de dos horas largas, salí de la clase, sólo para chocar con Jacob._

"Bella, quería disculparme contigo. Se que me pase contigo el domingo, pero era por culpa del alcohol. Enserio lo siento muchísimo"_ Jacob se empezó a poner de rodillas, pero yo lo detuve. _

"Por favor no te pongas de rodillas Jacob. Te perdono, ¿fuisteis un idiota pero que más da?

"Entonces me perdonas."

"Yep. Bueno si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase."

"¿Qué clase te toca?"

"Matemáticas con Harriott."

"Genial, a mi también. Vamos, te encantara esa clase, esa maestra es la mejor." _Ojala, porque ya tenía suficiente con literatura, matemáticas era lo único en lo que tenia algo de decencia. Me dirigí con Jacob a nuestra siguiente clase. Hey, Jacob era buen chico, bueno, cuando no se ponía a beber._

Edward P.O.V.

Jasper y yo_ nos encontramos en nuestra hora de descanso. Y era buena cosa porque no tenia la cabeza como para poner atención en clase, no después de lo que había pasado ayer y lo que había pasado hoy en la mañana. _

"¿Que pasó anoche, Jaz? Digo, ¿con lo de Rosalie y Emmett?"

"Emmett decidió decir la verdad. ¡Ese bastardo me las va a pagar! Le dije que ya no hiciera sufrir a mi hermana y mira lo primero que hace. ¿Qué nunca piensa tu primo? Enserio que es un idiota." _Jasper cambio la estación de radio. Y se encontró con una canción, de Skillet, Invinicible, ¿se llamaba?_

"Cálmate Jaz. Los dos sabemos que Emmett no es el mas considerado del mundo, pero el ama a Rose."

"Y por desgracia ella lo ama a el."

"Aun no puedo creer que un plan de Alice falló. Sus planes nunca fallan." _Ella había sido la persona que había juntado a Esme y a mi padre. Al principio había estado muy enojado, pero mi padre nunca había estado mas contento._

_Cambié la estación cuando una canción de amor comenzó. Cuando encontré una estación que tocaba la canción Don't Trust Me, de 3OH!3, sonreí._

"¿Es nueva la canción?" _me pregunto Jasper._

"En parte sí. Aunque no entiendo la parte de Hellen Keller…" _dije mas para mi mismo._

"¿Que pasó con Jessica? Escuche que tuvieron una discusión, bueno, un intercambio de gritos."

_Me hundí de hombros._

"¿Que te puedo decir? Nosotros los hombres somos unos idiotas." _Sonreí. _"Nunca pensamos en lo que sucederá cuando nos hagamos novios de una mujer. Nunca nos paramos a pensar que algún día se hará insoportable la chica… especialmente con alguien con la boca tan grande de Jessica."

_Jasper soltó una carcajada._

"Amen, hermano. Hablando de idiotas, ¿como van las cosas con Jacob?"

_Fruncí el ceño._

"Jacob… Jacob es Jacob. Aun no se puede olvidar de la cosa con Leah. Todavía me odia." _Quizás la cosa había sido mas grave que de lo que había pensado._

"No fue tu culpa Edward. ¿Lo sabes verdad?" _me pregunto Jasper. No, no lo sabía_.

Bella P.O.V.

_Hay dias cuando me siento increíblemente curiosa…o chismosa. Y como por allí dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato. Bueno, si eso es verdad, algo malo me iba a pasar a mí. _

_Jacob y yo aún nos encontrábamos en la clase de matemáticas. El tenía razón, la señora Harriott era una muy buena maestra… al fin conocía a una. Bueno, ahora nos encontrábamos haciendo algunas preguntas que teníamos de tarea. La maestra no tenia ganas de enseñar, y yo estaba muy bien con eso. Así que nos había dado la clase libre. Podíamos hablar o hacer la tarea. Yo no quería hacer la tarea._

_Jacob era un muy buen estudiante, según el me había dicho. Le encantaban las matemáticas, las ciencias, la historia, aunque la literatura era horror para él… ¿para quién no? Y como buen estudiante, él se encontraba haciendo su tarea. Ni el geek era tan estudioso…espérate, nope, me equivoque. La foto del geek estaba puesta en la oficina del principal. Aparentemente, el geek era el mejor estudiante que esta escuela jamás había tenido. ¡El geek era un completo nerd!_

_Hablando del geek…la última vez que había hablado con Jacob de Edward, Jacob se había puesto furioso. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos dos, como para que se odiaran? No podía ser algo que Edward hubiera hecho, ¿Verdad? Edward es un santo, el nunca haría nada para hacer a alguien enojar. Bueno, excepto a mí, pero eso lo entiendo. Después de todo, yo soy un completo dolor de cabeza, ¡y estoy orgullosa de ello!_

"¿No piensas hacer la tarea?"_ me preguntó Jacob, al ver que yo no tenia lápiz en la mano. No tenia ganas de hacer la tarea. Nunca tenía ganas, no era algo que yo consideraba importante. Por esa razón mi madre me quería casar con Erik Yucki. Y si, vuelvo a él. Enserio que su cara es asquerosa. ¿Que nunca ha escuchado de Proactive, o SkinID, o un dermatólogo? Enserio que el chico necesita ayuda. El niño chiquito lloró cuando yo me fui del estado, me sorprende que no me hubiera seguido al avión._

"Sí, la estoy haciendo. Bueno, ahora estoy tomando un break. No soy inteligente como tú Jacob, mi cerebro puede explotar si lo uso demasiado." _Las matemáticas era una materia decente. ¿Pero cuando lo iba a usar? Si mi madre se salía con la suya, la única matemática que haría seria contar los nueve meses. Esa mujer sólo me quiere para darle nietos. _

"Bueno. Sólo digo que deberías hacerla horita, para que cuando llegues a casa no tengas que hacerla."

"Sip. Pero no quiero. Además, me da una excusa para molestar al geek."

"¿El idiota de Cullen?" _allí estaba ese odio otra vez._

"Yep. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué lo odias tanto?" _como dije antes, soy curiosa como el demonio, avveces no me puedo controlar. _"Digo, cuando hablas de él siempre usas palabras como 'idiota'. Bueno, yo también, pero yo tengo una excusa. ¿Y cual es la tuya?"

"Es un idiota, eso es todo."_ Nunca era todo. Siempre había una historia más de la cual nadie quería hablar. Era una historia oscura que todos querían enterrar. ¡Oh Dios! alguien había muerto. O quizás estoy exagerando. Bueno, hora de convertirme en detective, mi curiosidad debe de servir para algo._

"Ya sé que es un idiota, créeme lo aprendí esta mañana. ¿Pero porque razón es un idiota para ti?"

"¿Bella, por qué te interesa tanto la razón por la cual odio a Cullen? Ese es un problema entre él y yo, no te metas." _La campana sonó en ese momento. ¡Demonios! Jacob acomodó sus cosas y comenzó a salir de la clase. Tendré que dejar esta conversación para después. ¡Pero la detective Bella encontrara la respuesta a este gran misterio!_

Jasper P.O.V.

Comer en silencio siempre se siente mal. Siempre vez en películas cómo una familia adinerada come en silencio, pero es raro. Cuando las personas comen en silencio es porque esas personas están distanciadas…alejadas de la familia…como si existiera un gran bulto en medio de todos.

Cuando nosotros comemos en silencio, es porque algo malo realmente pasó. Porque o tú hiciste algo, o alguien te engañó. En este momento, me siento con la responsabilidad de decir algo…pero no puedo. Alice siempre es la que habla primero…la que siempre esta alegre…este no es el caso.

Nos encontramos en la cafetería de la escuela. Sentados en la mesa más lejana posible. No ha hablado conmigo en todo el día, una característica que no es de Alice. Ella siempre tiene algo nuevo de que hablar. De ropa, zapatos, y hasta el sol que nunca logra brillar en Forks. Pero hoy no, hoy solamente miraba hacia fuera de la ventana. De seguro pensando en Emmett.

"Es mi hermano…" murmuro Alice. No estaba seguro si el comentario era para mi o si era mas para ella.

"¿Alice, dijiste algo?" ella movió la cabeza señalado que si.

"Emmett esta muy triste. Ayer, cuando lo trajiste a casa con Rosalie, dijo que tenia planeado volver a vivir con mi mamá y papá."

"Alice, es lógico que él está triste. Rosalie y él han sido novios por cinco años. Sería una locura si no estuviera triste. Pero no se irá, sólo es el shock de lo que pasó en la noche." Emmett nunca se alejaría de Rosalie, la amaba demasiado. Aunque no pudiera salir con ella, abrazarla, y besarla, siempre iba querer poder verla. Y yo lo sabía porque siempre me lo había dicho, y porque yo mismo lo haría si se trataba de Alice.

"Hoy no vino a la escuela para quedarse a empacar. Mis papas vendrán por las cosas hoy. Van a manejar desde Montana, salieron ayer por la noche, deberían de estar aquí no mas tarde de las seis." De qué se trataba esto. "Él es mi hermano Jaz."

"No entiendo Alice. ¿Por qué sigues repitiendo que él es tu hermano?"

"Jaz, ¿recuerdas ayer por la noche cuando te dije que nunca te levantarías sin encontrarme a tu lado?"

Yo asentí.

Ella sonrió. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, si no de melancolía.

"Te mentí."

"¿Qué?" no se si no entendía porque en realidad no entendía, o porque no quería escuchar como mi corazón se rompía con cada palabra que Alice decía.

"Cuando mis padres lleguen por Emmett, yo también me iré." Ella se miro las manos, bajando la vista, ocultando sus hermosos ojos. Yo dejé de respirar…

Alice P.O.V.

_Mire mis manos, ocultando mis ojos de Jasper. Sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Emmett es mi hermano y esta sufriendo. Siempre nos prometimos que estaríamos juntos, y no quería romper esa promesa, aunque tuviera que dejar a Jasper._

_Jasper era el único que me entendía como Emmett, pero no podía perder a mi hermano. ¡No podía hacerlo! Jasper era realmente especial, pero si de verdad iba a funcionar con él, él estaría aquí para cuando yo regresara. Yo tenía que irme a Montana con mi hermano, era tiempo de un cambio necesario._

_Levante la vista y encontré que Jasper se había ido. Ni siquiera había sentido cuando se había marchado. Sonreí. El siempre había tenido una cualidad de gracia. Después de todo era un excelente bailarín. Iba a extrañar a Jasper, no había forma en la cual no hacerlo. Él era la mejor persona que jamás yo pudiera haber conocido. Él era mi Jasper…y siempre lo seria._

Emmett P.O.V.

_Ya había terminado de empacar todo cuando escuché ruido en la sala. Bajé inmediatamente para ver qué sucedía, y me encontré con Esme y tío Carlisle. Habían llegado de su viaje, justo a tiempo para despedirme de ellos._

"Emmett, ¿Por qué no estas en la escuela?" _me preguntó Esme al verme bajar por las escaleras._

"Lo que pasa es que me voy. Mis papás vienen en camino para recogerme. Ya empaqué y en cuanto lleguen mis padres nos iremos a Montana."

"¿Que sucedió corazón? ¿Rosalie y tú se pelearon otra vez? Estoy segura que se podrá solucionar cualquier cosa que pasó. No tienes por que dejar el Estado Emmett."

"No lo creo Esme. No creo que esta vez Rosalie me perdone. Y no quiero causarle mas problemas ni a ella ni a ustedes."

"Emmett, tu no eres un problema. Amamos tenerte aquí. Dime, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué piensas irte?"

"No tiene caso," _respondí algo disgustado. No quería hablar de esto, ya no quería pensar en ello. Ya había herido a Rosalie no quería herir a alguien mas. _"Iré a terminar de empacar. Solamente quería que ustedes supieran antes de irme. Los extrañare, pero en serio es mejor que me vaya. Así no podré herir a ningún de ustedes, si me encuentro en Montana." _Con eso último dicho, volví a subir las escaleras. No me gustaba decir adiós, pero esto definidamente era lo mejor_


	12. 11 Montana

Capitulo 11:

Montana

Bella P.O.V.

"No es justo que pienses dejarme aquí, sola, después de tres días de conocerte. ¡Eso no se hace Alice!"_ Alice se iba, la única persona con la que podía hablar, se iba. Al fin el Geek conseguía alejarme de Alice. _

"Bella, no estarás sola. Rosalie y Jasper seguirán aquí. Y Edward es tu niñero, el te ayudara con cualquier cosa que tu necesites. Es su trabajo."

"No entiendo por qué te vas Alice."_ Llegamos a mi casa. Alice me había llevado a casa porque Jasper había desaparecido. Aparentemente, se estaba tomando la partida de Alice mucho peor que yo._ "Por qué no dejas que Rosalie y Emmett solucionen esto ellos solos. No puedes guiarlos de la mano Alice. No son niños chiquitos. Deja que Emmett se valla solo. Al final regresar al darse cuenta que no puede vivir sin Rose."

"No puedo abandonar a mi hermano."

"Claro que puedes, mi mamá me abandonaba a mi todo el tiempo. No es tan difícil."

"Bella, por favor."_ Okay, me estaba pasando un poco._

"Alice, tu eres mi única amiga. No quiero que te vayas. Necesito que me escuches. Emmett necesita aprender cómo enfrentar sus problemas. Te lo dice alguien que sabe mucho sobre enfrentar problemas. Rosalie necesita aprender a defenderse. Tú no puedes solucionar esto. Tú no puedes dejar escapar un chico tan increíble como Jasper. No puedes sacrificarte por Emmett. Tu vida también importa, no tienes que sacrificar todo solamente porque tu hermano esta triste."

"Bella, tu no entiendes. Si no lo hago, me odiare a mi misma. Tengo que irme. Yo no puedo ser feliz si Emmett no es feliz. No es justo."_ Suspire._

_ "Está bien. Haz lo que quieras."__ Lo dije enojada. ¿Y qué? Estaba enojada. _

"Bella, cuídalos."

"¿Perdón?"_ si ni yo misma me puedo cuidar._

"Tu tienes mi numero del cedular. Llama si es necesario. Por favor asegúrate que Jasper y Rosalie estén bien. Y Edward también. El no es feliz con esa bruja, hazlo feliz."

"Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo feliz. Estás loca. Me estás hablando como si te estuvieras muriendo. ¿Si ellos son tu familia como tu dices, por qué no te quedas? Tu cuídalos, tu protégelos."

"Ya he hecho demasiado daño aquí. Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo que ir a empacar."

_Me salí del coche. No importaba si ella se iba, porque al final, todos se terminaban yendo, no valía la pena acercarse a alguien demasiado. Siempre dolía al decir adiós._

"Por favor recuerda lo que te he dicho Bella."

"Sip. Alice. Enserio te voy a extrañar."_ Con eso último, caminé hacia mi casa, y al abrir la puerta escuche como Alice se alejaba. _

_Primero me dejan tarea y luego mi única amiga se va. Este fue el pero día de mi vida_

**EDWARD***

_Mis tíos llegaron a las seis de la tarde. Entraron con una gran sonrisa, sabían que sus hijos regresaban a casa. Todos dentro de la casa caminaban con tristeza. Perdíamos a parte de nuestra familia. Aunque, Rosalie y Jasper no estaba presentes. Jasper me había llamado antes, diciéndome que no querían estar presentes para mirarlos ir._

_Jasper estaba furioso, y el casi nunca estaba furioso. Estaba furioso con Alice por dejarlo, y furioso consigo mismo por importarle tanto. Quizás algún día pudiera superarlo…o quizás no._

_Yo, yo perdí a mis primos. Claro, todavía podía hablar con ellos por teléfono, y visitarlos para la navidad, pero no seria igual. Nunca seria igual. Ellos habían vivido aquí por cinco años. Y ahora se marchaban._

"¿Entonces no van a venir?"_ pregunto Alice._

"¿Enserio te sorprende?"_ Pregunte algo agresivo. Yo también estaba furioso._

"Edward no me hables así, por favor."

"Alice, no me pidas que haga algo tan difícil. Esta no es tu pelea. ¡Deja de meterte! Jasper te ama, no puedes hacerlo sufrir a el también, no es justo para el."

"Lo se."

" ¿Entonces porque lo abandonas, eh? ¿Por qué lo haces sufrir tanto?"_ Alice miro hacia abajo. _"Perdón Alice, pero te voy a extrañar. Enserio no quiero que te vayas."

"Quizás no me vaya para siempre. Quizás algún día regrese, pero ahora es necesario que me vaya."

" ¿Aunque no entienda por que?"

Alice suspiro,

"Si. Dile a Jasper que siempre lo amare. Y dile a Rosalie que siento todo el tiempo que la hice enojar."_ Ella me dio un abrazo, al cual yo correspondí. _"Te voy a extrañar, Eddy."

"Yo también Alice, yo también."

_Alice y Emmett se fueron treinta minutos después. Jasper y Rosalie llegaron una hora después. Quizás los gemelos tenían que sufrir juntos pero también podían disfrutar juntos. Ellos no entraron con tristeza escrita en sus caras, en vez de eso, ellos entraron con grandes sonrisas, dispuestos a enfrentar al mundo. Juntos podrían hacerlo. Si ellos quisieran, podrían tomar control sobre todo el mundo. Eran tan fuertes cuando estaban juntos._

_Jasper nunca perdonaría a Alice por esto. Y si lo hacía, Alice tendría que hacer bastante para lograrlo. Jasper era el tipo de persona que odiaba el abandono. Su padre los había abandonado a él, Rosalie, y Esme cuando los gemelos habían cumplido siete años. Nunca más habían sabido de él. Así que cuando Alice lo había dejado, era como si su padre lo hubiese dejado otra vez. Otro ser humano al cual el amaba se había ido, sin importar lo que él sentía._

_Jasper y Rosalie solamente dijeron _"Buenas Noches"_ antes de subir las escaleras, riéndose de un chiste que Jasper acaba de contar. Mire cómo Esme movía su cabeza y mi papá la abrazaba. Y cuando Esme empezó a llorar, supe que tenía que lograr que Alice y Emmett volvieran. _

_Para eso, necesitaría ayuda. Y necesitaba la ayuda de la persona con la más alta capacidad de terminar en una cárcel. Y esa persona era Bella Swan_

Bella .

"Te vieron en un antro, haciendo un striptease, y después te vieron besando al muchacho que se supone que debe de estar cuidándote. Has estado allí solamente tres días y ya has creado demasiados problemas. ¿A caso no puedes comportarte, Bella?" _Tenía tantas ganas de colgarle a mi madre. Ya me había estado gritando por casi tres horas y aun no le fallaban los pulmones. _"Si no te comportaste por este año, hare que tu padre te ponga en primer vuelo para Arizona. Dos días después estarás casada con Erick, ¿entiendes?" _Gruñí ante las palabras de mi madre. _"No uses ese tono conmigo, jovencita. Tú me dijiste que te ibas a comportar, pero no lo has hecho."

"Dime una cosa madre. ¿Tu enserio crees que casándome con ese…sujeto, va a calmarme? Mamá, yo soy así desde que nací, yo siempre hago las cosas sin pensar. Así que deja de chantajearme. Yo regresare al final del año, prometo que ya no me meteré en problemas. Estos eran mis últimos tres días de diabluras. Pero ya termine. Además, ya tengo muy claro que no vale la pena hacer todas estas cosas por un chico."_ Maldije en silencio al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ojala que mi madre se le hubiera escapado el pequeño último detalle._

"¿Qué muchacho?" _pero por supuesto que a mi madre no se le iba a pasar esa información. _"Bella, no has hecho algo estúpido, ¿verdad?" _Si solo supiera mi madre, pensé con algo de tristeza. Pero quien me mandaba a meterse con un chico con novia. Aunque claro, el nunca me había dicho que tenia novia. En realidad, nunca me había dicho mucho, después de todo, habían sido solo tres días que yo lo conocía. _

_Tres días y me lo había echado a la cama. Mejor dicho, me lo había echado al asiento delantero del coche._

"Mamá, son las diez de la noche. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para la escuela, apenas es mi tercer día de escuela. No quieres que falte, ¿verdad?"

"Pero Bella, dime qué paso…"

"Mamá, en serio…" _contestó, cortando lo que mi madre estaba a punto de decir. _"No tengo ganas de hablar en este momento. Prometo portarme bien, prometo no meterme en problemas, prometo que me alejare de cualquier chico que venga detrás de mi…"_lo cual era verdad, porque técnicamente, yo había perseguido a Edward, no al revés. _

"Está bien. Hablare contigo después." _Colgué el teléfono. Dios, mi madre podía hablar por horas._

_Me acomode en mi cama e intente dormir…no funciono. Seguía pensando en Edward, y en lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior. Enserio que estoy enferma. Otra vez había actuado sin pensar. Y esta vez había perdido mi virginidad…bueno, perdido no, porque bien sabía en donde estaba. Suspire._

_Ahora lo único que faltaba era enfrentar a Edward la mañana siguiente. Por pura suerte, lo había evitado todo el día. Como no compartíamos ninguna clase ni los martes ni jueves, no tenia ninguna razón para hablar con él. Además, Edward no me había llevado a mi casa tampoco. Pero en la mañana vendría a buscarme, y tendríamos dos clases juntas._

_Y por si fuera poco, Jacob no me había querido decir ni una sola palabra sobre el gran odio entre ellos dos. Aparentemente, era un gran secreto entre completos idiotas. _

_Y ahora, mi única y mejor amiga se había ido detrás del menso de su hermano, que tenia problemas de falda y enojo. Así que ahora me encontraba sola. El geek con su novia, Rosalie con Jasper, y yo…yo con un dolor de cabeza._

_Pero bueno._

_Me senté en mi cama, y pensé por otro rato._

"Bueno Bella, ¿qué tal si hacemos algo bueno, y nos portamos bien?" _sonrió. _"Bueno, ¿qué tal si volvemos a ser como antes?"

_Con eso dicho, me quede profundamente dormida._

_Al día siguiente, yo desperté de un muy buen humor, lo cual no había podido decir en mucho tiempo. Me levanté de la cama, y caminé hacia la ducha. Tenía media hora para estar lista antes de que llegara el Geek a recogerme. _

_Me baño y me visto. A diferencia de los días anteriores, hoy no le preste demasiada atención en lo que llevaba puesto. Anoche había tomado la decisión de dejar de ser una estúpida. Lo cual, para mi, quería decir que ya no andaría como perro faldero detrás del Geek. No importaba lo guapo que fuera el maldito…o lo sexy que fuera…idiota. _

_Tome un gran suspiro y baje las escaleras. Justo al tiempo que llegaba a la cocina tocaron la puerta. El Geek había llegado y yo sin desayunar…otra vez. Me rendí, me serví un vaso con leche y me lo tome. Me dirigía a la puerta, con mi mochila en mi espalda, y me encontré con el Geek y su estúpida sonrisa. _

"Bella…buenos días"_ me dijo el Geek, _"creo que tenemos que hablar."

"Por supuesto Edward,"_ sonreí. Una sonrisa tan falsa que me dolían las muelas. No iba a dejar que el Geek viera lo afectada que estaba con todos sus engaños. El era un maldito, y si por mi fuera, estaría debajo de un autobús escolar. Lástima que mi padre era policía. _"Pero creo que deberíamos de irnos a la escuela en este mismo momento, no quiero llegar tarde. Mi madre se enojaría bastante conmigo, y ya sabemos cómo se pondría mi padre."

"Bella,"_ comenzó el Geek_, "¿estás bien?"_ solo estaría bien si metía mis tacones de cinco pulgadas dentro de su… _"¿Bella?"

"Por supuesto que estoy bien Edward, ¿por qué no lo estaría?"

"Bueno, por lo que hicimos en mi coche, y luego de, y luego de conocer a mi novia. Pensaba decírtelo antes pero, yo…"_ blah, blah, blah, blah, todos los hombres eran igual. Y luego decían que las mujeres eran la que los llevaba al lado oscuro de la humanidad._

"Edward, por favor, no seas ridículo. Lo que paso entre nosotros fue pura diversión. No hay razón para enojarme contigo. Después de todo, tu sólo eras como mi iniciación."

"¿Tu iniciación?"_ frunció el ceño, _"¿perdón Bella, pero de qué estas hablando?"

"Bueno, algún día tendría que perder mi virginidad, y me da gusto que la perdí con mi niñero. Al menos no tendré que pasar por esa experiencia tan mala otra vez."_ Oh, esto era divertido._

"¿Experiencia mala? ¿Estás diciendo que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue una experiencia mala? No lo puedo creer Bella, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?"

"Edward, enserio, reconócelo, no fue lo mejor del mundo. Es sólo que yo esperaba algo más, y al pasar lo que paso quede muy…desilusionada. Pero bueno, fue divertido. Espero que de todas formas podamos ser amigos. Me encantaría tener un amigo con el cual platicar. Como no soy muy experimentada en todo esto del sexo, voy a necesitar de tus consejos cuando decida tener sexo con otros chicos."_ El Geek no era el único con sus pequeños juegos. Si quería jugar, yo le iba a demonstrar que jugador como yo, no hay. _"¡Pero vamos Edward, llegaremos tarde!"

_Con una gran sonrisa me dirigía al asiento pasajero del coche de Edward. O este iba a ser un día muy, pero muy, divertido_

Edward P.O.V.

_Decir que yo estaba furioso era decir algo realmente obvio. ¿Cómo se atrevía decirme Bella que hacer el amor conmigo había sido algo malo? ¿Qué no había sido divertido, y que sólo había sido una forma en la cual perder su virginidad? Si esa era la única razón por la cual había ido detrás de mí, ¿Por qué diablos había cortado con Jessica?_

_Oh, a quien quería mentirle, había roto con Jessica porque ya no la aguantaba, no solamente por Bella. Pero enserio, lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo había sido algo realmente magnifico, y luego ella lo había visto como un favor y nada más. _

_Bien, si Bella quería ser solamente mi "amiga", lo seria. No necesito a una loca como Bella en mi vida. Solamente sería su niñero, hasta que terminara el año. Después, nunca nos volveríamos a ver, y ya no tendría que preocuparme de ella. Sería una vida perfecta sin tener que resolver los problemas de Bella. _

_Llegamos a la escuela sin dirigirnos ni una palabra, lo cual para mí era estupendo. No hablaría con Bella más de lo que necesitara, no la necesitaba en lo absoluto._

_Pero antes de eso, necesitaba la ayuda de Bella para hacer que Alice y Emmett regresaran. _

"Bella necesito tu ayuda" _dije al tiempo que Bella intentaba salir del asiento del pasajero._ "Como somos amigos…" dije con algo de furia, _"pensé que quizás tú podrías ayudarme."_

"Claro Edward, ¿para que están los amigos, si no es para ayudar?" _Bella sonrió._ "¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"

"Necesito que me ayudes a hacer que regrese Alice y Emmett." _Dije._

"¿Pero por qué?, si se puede saber. ¿Qué no se supone que esto es lo mejor para Rosalie y Emmett?"

"Por supuesto que esto no es lo mejor ni para Rosalie, ni para Emmett, ni para Alice o Jasper. Por culpa de esta decisión drástica, todos actúan como si nada pasa. Niegan que algo anda mal, y no quiero que mi familia este así." _Suspire._ "Ellos pueden actuar como si todo está bien, pero sé que no lo están, y lo quiero que mi familia se vea afectada. Por favor, se que con tu mente calculadora, podrás hacer que ellos regresen, y que todo esté bien. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?"

"Sabes que te ayudaría Edward. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?"

_Suspire, largo y duramente._

"No lo sé…"

Bella P.O.V.

_Nunca pensé que la partida de Alice y Emmett afectaría tanto a Edward. Bueno, sabía que eran primos, pero nunca supe que eran tan cerca. Y saber que él estaba sufriendo me hacía sufrir a mí también, aun cuando él me había hecho tanto daño con todo el rollo de Jessica. Pero yo no quería que el sufriera, no cuando yo pudiera evitarlo._

"No te preocupes Edward, yo pensare en algo. Tendrás a Alice y a Emmett de nuevo en casa antes de que llegue la fiesta de navidad…te lo prometo."

"Gracias, enserio que eres una gran amiga." _Sonrió._

_Yo le devolví la sonrisa, más dolorosa que nada._

"Sip, la mejor." _Con eso dicho, abrí la puerta del coche y salí. Sin mirar atrás, entre por la puerta de la escuela. Y seguí caminando._

Jasper P.O.V.

_Cuando Alice me dijo que se iba, y me dejaba en Forks, me había sentido como basura. De nuevo, una persona demasiado importante en mi vida, me abandonaba, y esta vez no pensaba dejar que me arruinara la vida. Alice no era mi vida, y su ida no me mataría. Además, tenía que ser fuerte para mi hermana. Mi madre tenía a Carlisle, y Rosalie y yo no teníamos uno al otro. Todo estaría bien, todo estaría bien._

_TODO ESTARIA BIEN._

"Hola Jasper, cuando salí de mi cuarto ya no estabas en casa, ¿Qué paso contigo?"

"Oh, hola Rosalie_," dije saliendo de mi trance._ "Perdón, es que había algo que tenía que hacer antes de venir a la escuela. Espero que no te molestes conmigo."

_Pensé en lo que había hecho. Hoy por la mañana me había levantado una hora más temprano. Había buscado todas las fotos que eran de Alice y yo. Había ido al bosque, y las había quemado todas. Después me había quedo allí sentado, esperando que el dolor se fuera para solo quedar un hueco, y cuando al fin lo había conseguido, ya habían pasado dos horas. Había salido de la casa a las cinco de la mañana, para llegar a la escuela a las siete y media._

"¿Por qué habría de molestarme contigo, ¡tonto?! Bueno, que haces aquí en la entrada de la escuela, ¿solo?"

_Le sonríe y tome su mano derecha en mis manos._

"Te estaba esperando. ¿Cómo estas hoy?" _revise su cara para confirmar que no me mintiera._

"Te estaría mintiendo si te digiera que no sentía nada, pero lo estoy superando. Solo han pasado algunas horas, entonces no esperes un milagro. Pero…no es igual que cuando se fue papa, entonces no te preocupes, estaré bien." _Rosalie me sonrió._

"¿Estás segura?" _ella asintió._ "Bien. Entonces, vamos a clase a llegaremos tarde. Ya perdiste ayer no necesitas perder otro día." _Ella sonrió y se alejo, dirigiéndose a su clase._

_Enserio espero que ella esté bien, pensé al dirigirme a mi clase._

_Hoy me tocaba música. Al entrar a la clase pude ver a Bella sentada en una de las bancas de atrás. Me dirigía hacia ella, y me senté a su lado. Sonriéndole al tiempo que la saludaba._

"Hola Jasper, ¿Cómo estas?"

"Muy bien, gracias Bella." _Sonríe al ver que ella había estado mirando una revista de amor._ "¿Qué haces, tomando notas para capturar a algún chico en especial?" _dije señalado el magazine enfrente de ella._

"Quizás." _Ella sonrió_ "nunca es malo aprender de mas. Además, quiero estar preparada por si al caso el señor Perfecto aparece tocando en mi puerta."

_Ella metió la revista en su mochila al tiempo que entraba el maestro._

_Hoy era día libre. No porque el maestro tuviera cosas que hacer, si no porque al maestro no le importaba. El rumor era que el maestro seria despedido en una semana, así que a el no le importaba demasiado si su clase aprendía algo valioso. _

_Yo y Bella nos pasamos toda la clase platicando. Ella era realmente chistosa, una cualidad que a mi me encantaba, sin mencionar que ella era completamente hermosa. Si yo no estuviera tan clavado con Alice, Bella podría ser una novia interesante. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta en lo que había pensado. _

_Jamás había pensado en tener otra novia. Después de todo, Alice había sido la única novia que jamás hubiera tenido. Ella había sido la única novia que yo jamás había querido. Y ahora que ya no era su novia, ¿sería bueno encontrar una nueva? _

_No lo sabía._

"Jasper, ¿estás allí?" _Bella movió una mano enfrente de mis ojos para captar mi atención._

"¿Ah?" _parpadee como un verdadero idiota._

"¿Qué si sigues en este planeta, o como si Elvis, has dejado el establecimiento?"

_Volví a sonreír. Lo estaba haciendo demasiado con Bella._

"No, aun sigo aquí. Escucha," _bueno, para averiguar lo que me pasaba, tendría que hacer una pequeña prueba,_ "¿te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo este viernes?"

_Bella se lo pensó por algunos segundos, y al fin respondió._

"Claro. Me encantaría. ¿Te digo un secreto? Nunca eh ido al cine." _Ella me confesó._

"¿Es enserio?"

"Si. Mi mama nunca me dejaba salir de la casa porque casi siempre estaba castigada. Pero bueno, estoy segura que esto será muy, pero muy divertido." _Ella volvió a sonreír, y yo se la devolví. _

_Si, esto sería interesante_


	13. 12 Siguiendo con mi vida

Capitulo 12:

Siguiendo con mi vida

Edward P.O.V.

"Tengo algo que contarte", me aviso Jasper al tiempo que se paraba junto a mi casillera. "Saldré con Bella al cine este viernes." Estoy seguro que mi cara reflejaba horror, porque Jasper tomo dos pasos hacia atrás. "¿Edward? ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"Claro que lo hay Jasper, no puedes salir con ella, tu tienes…"

"Yo tengo qué Edward, ¿novia? No, no la tengo. ¿Se te olvida que ella me abandonó?"

"Así que haces esto para vengarte de Alice?"

Jasper alzo una ceja.

"¿Perdón? Alice no es la única persona en el mundo Edward. Ella y yo ya terminamos. No es justo que todos piensen que yo debo de llorar por su ida por el resto de mi vida. No soy un juguete al cual pueden usar cuando quieran. Además, salgo con Bella, porque me cae bien, y porque es realmente hermosa."

Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Muchas gracias por decir lo obvio, Jasper.

"Jasper, ella…"

"¿Qué Edward, le tienes prohibido salir con algún chico? ¿La estas castigando, alejándola de todos?"

"Por supuesto que no Jasper, es sólo que…bueno, no lo sé. Solamente se me hace muy pronto."

"Edward," dijo Jasper al tiempo que se acercaba, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. "Es sólo una película, no una petición de matrimonio…es algo normal que pasaría en cualquier momento. No podemos evitarlo, pronto, Rosalie también encontrara a alguien nuevo, y después Alice y Emmett también llegaran con la noticia es…inevitable."Jasper termino. Se despidió de mí al tiempo que se dirigía a su próxima clase.

Hoy me tocaban dos clases con Bella, pensé al tiempo que cerraba mi casillera, así que tendría bastante tiempo para gritarle por esto. Ella había dicho que me ayudaría para que regresara Alice y Emmett, no para que Jasper se enamorara de ella.

Camine a mi próxima clase, y al entrar me detuve en seco, y recordé la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Bella antes.

"Me encantaría tener un amigo con el cual platicar. Como no soy muy experimentada en todo esto del sexo, voy a necesitar de tus consejos cuando decida tener sexo con otros chicos."

¿Acaso el próximo era Jasper? Oh no, eso no lo iba a permitir, en lo absoluto. ¡Ella era mía! ¿Mía? ¿Desde cuándo era mía Bella?

"Todos tomen sus asientos, empezaremos la clase." Anuncio el maestro al tiempo que entraba por la puerta.

Tome mi asiento junto a Bella. Esta clase, como todas las demás, duraba dos horas, y en estas dos horas pensaba sacarle información a Bella. Tenía que forzarla a no ir a esa cita. Tenía que hacerlo.

Bella P.O.V.

De acuerdo, reconozco que aceptar salir con Jasper era un error, pero el me caía bien. Además, no estaban haciendo nada malo, ni harían nada malo. Todo quedaría PG-13. Como la película que irían a ver.

Lo cierto era que Edward iba a estar furioso, y yo lo sabía al ver la forma en la cual me miraba cada cinco minutos. ¿Pero y qué? Yo podía hacer lo que se me diera la gana, él no era mi dueño…él solamente era mi niñero.

Después de que el maestro nos diera el trabajo para hacer para el resto de la clase, se sentó en su asiento, y nos dejo en paz. Todavía nos quedaba más de media hora en esta clase, y Edward tenia mucho que decir, ya lo sabía yo.

Como estábamos sentados en una banca alejada de los demás, nuestra conversación no seria escuchada demasiado bien. Por supuesto, personas escucharían partes, ¿pero que más da? Nunca fui una persona a la cual les importara lo que otras personas pensaran. Y nunca lo seria.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Pensé que dijiste que me ayudarías a que regresaran Alice y Emmett."

"Y lo haré." Le respondí con algo de enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía el a hablarme así, después de que estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle mi ayuda? "¿Cálmate quieres? Sólo iremos al cine, nada más. Hablaré con el, y encontrare una forma para que regresen. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Entiendes?"

Edward cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

"De acuerdo. Pero, no hagas algo que cause que te ponga en una avión hacia Phoenix."

"¿Me estas amenazando?" dije algo perpleja.

"No, te estoy avisando. Deja te digo una cosa Bella, mi familia es lo mas importante para mi, no dejare que nada, ni nadie" dijo mirándome a mi, "les cause algún dolor. ¿Entiendes?"

En ese momento entendí una cosa, para Edward nunca seria nada más que un problema. Era imposible pensar que quizás algún día podríamos dejar de ser enemigos. El solamente era mi niñero por obligación a mi padre, no porque el quisiera hacerlo. Y nunca había querido que yo fuera amiga de Alice, porque según el, yo era muy mala influencia para ella. Y ahora, no quería que me acercara a Jasper, porque parecía que pensaba que yo era una roba-novios.

Nunca seria lo suficiente para ser la novia de Edward Cullen. Siempre seria la hija problemática del jefe policía. Y si volvía a Phoenix antes de que terminara el año, seria la esposa reluctante de Erick Yorkshire.

Me di la vuelta en mi asiento, y mire la hoja que estaba enfrente de mí. Lo único que quedaba hacer era ayudar a Edward para que Alice regresara, y así, alejarme completamente de el.

Si yo no me metía en problemas, ya no tendría razón para cuidarme. Y si ya no tenia razón para cuidarme, ya no tendría razón para aguantarme.

Ya no seria una carga para el.

Después de todo, eso era lo que el quería. Me había quedado muy claro desde el comienzo que yo solamente era un trabajo para el. Nunca seria una amiga, solo un dolor de cabeza.

"Si Edward, entiendo perfectamente," murmure al tiempo que regresaba a mi trabajo de ciencia.

Edward P.O.V.

En mi furia había cometido un error, había hablado demasiado. Le había hecho pensar a Bella que era una persona no deseada, lo cual no era cierto en lo absoluto. Tenia que admitir, era un problema para manejar, pero en verdad que era buena persona cuando se lo proponía.

No sabía como hablar con Bella sin explotar. Había algo en ella que lo dejaba sin la habilidad de pensar correctamente. Con ella eran puras hormonas y nada de cerebro, lo cual solamente quería decir problemas.

Además, al pensar que algo podía pasar entre ella y Jasper, lo ponía furioso. Había usado la excusa de Alice, pero si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, Edward lo habría aceptado. Pero no, era Bella y eso no lo podía aceptar.

Continúe haciendo mi trabajo de ciencia al igual que Bella.

Algún día tendría que tener una conversación con Bella. Una en la cual podría calmar mi enojo. Una en la cual pudiera pensar con claridad, y no en cuanto me gustaría besarla. Pero eso no pasaría en mucho tiempo, porque Bella, era una chica imposible para mi. Era realmente una mala influencia

Rosalie P.O.V.

"¿Acaso no soy bonita?", _las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensado. Había sido un día muy largo, y aun no terminaba. Pero por suerte, nadie había estado en el baño, cuando las palabras habían dejado mi boca. _

_No me gustaba que la gente pensara que yo era frágil. Tampoco me gustaba cuando la gente sentía lastima por mi, y por esa razón, estaba dispuesta a todo para que nadie se enterara de lo realmente afectada que me encontraba. Especialmente con la noticia que había recibido hoy._

_Victoria, una de las porristas con la cual Emmett me había engañado, había terminado embarazada. Pero cuando recibió la noticia, había tenido un aborto rápido, tan rápido que nadie había sabido nada. Bueno, nadie excepto la "mejor amiga" de Victoria. Pero por supuesto, Jane no había hecho nada para callarse la boca y decirme a mí._

_Ella se me había acercado esta mañana para "saber" como estaba hoy. Con mi mejor sonrisa, había mentido. Tengo que decir que mi actuación debería de ser reconocida para recibir un Oscar, porque ella se había creído cada palabra. _

_Después ella me había dicho que tenía algo realmente importante que tenia que ver con Emmett y Victoria. Yo por supuesto le había dicho que no me importaba, pero ella había insisto, diciendo que no era justo que yo no supiera la verdad._

_Y en esa forma, tan "magnifica" me había enterado de ese detalle. Emmett nunca había sabido de su futuro hijo, porque Victoria no había querido perder su futuro por una noche de "locura". Y por esa razón, el bebe de Emmett estaba muerto. El bebe del hombre que yo amo._

_¿Acaso todo tenia que ser tan mal? ¿Cuántas cosas más no sabia? ¿Quería yo saberlas? _

_No lo creo…_

_Me lave la cara, echándome agua fría. Después de haberme secado la cara, me volví a maquillar. _

_No tenia ganas de comer, y de seguro Jasper la estaría buscando, pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie. _

_No quería causar lastima…_

Jasper P.O.V.

_Cuando Rosalie no había llegado a la cafetería me había preocupado, y estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla. Pero en el momento en el cual salía de la cafetería, recibí un mensaje de Rosalie, diciéndome que tenía un problema de mujeres, así que decidí dejarla en paz. _

_Sin embargo, no deje de preocuparme. _

_Me encontraba sentado en una mesa juntada a la pared. Y me encontraba solo, hasta que Edward llego a sentarse junto a mí._

"De acuerdo, puedes salir con Bella. Solamente no hagas algo de lo cual te puedas arrepentir después. Por favor." _Asentí._ "¿Que sucede, estas molesto conmigo?"

"No Edward, no lo estoy. Es solo que…es solo que estoy preocupado por Rosalie."

"¿Por lo de Emmett?" me pregunto Edward.

"Por eso, y por lo que paso cuando mi padre nos abandono."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Te contare algo de lo cual nadie excepto yo y mi madre sabemos. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, mucho menos a Rosalie."

"De acuerdo. Lo prometo. Ahora dime que paso."

"Cuando mi padre nos abandono, Rosalie entro en depresión total. Aunque solamente éramos unos niños, ella no podía con el dolor de que mi padre nos abandonara."

"Espérate, yo nunca supe que ella paso por eso, solamente se que tu sufriste. ¿Porque de ella nunca nos dijeron?"

"Bueno, mi depresión fue mas abierta. Yo hice maldades, siempre me metía en problemas en la escuela, comenzaba peleas, aun tengo las cicatrices para mostrarte." _Sonríe, pero deje de sonreír al pensar en Rosalie. _"Pero Rosalie…, ella sufrió una depresión mas callada. Ella dejo de comer, se odiaba a si misma. Llego a pensar que ella era la causante de que nuestro padre su fuera. Ella pensaba que no era bonita, que era tonta, que no era una hija buena, y que por eso el se había ido." _Deje de hablar por algún momento._ "En algún momento, ella comenzó a cortarse. Creo que al comienzo solo se hacía arañazos con sus propias uñas. Pero después comenzó a usar una navaja y se corto las venas. Mi mama la encontró tirada en el baño, en un charco de sangre. Estuvo en el hospital por un mes. Para cuando estaba lista para ir a casa, no recordaba todo lo que se había hecho a si misma. El doctor dijo que era una forma para acoplarse con lo que había sucedido. Que su mente había bloqueado el dolor para así seguir viviendo. Todas las cicatrices que tiene en el brazo fueron causadas por eso. Mi mama le hizo creer que habían sido causadas por el vidrio de una ventana. Que cuando era mas chica, ella se le había ocurrido quebrar la ventana y salir por ella, y que en la trayectoria, se había cortado muchas veces."

"¿Y piensas que ella intente hacerse daño de nuevo? Jasper, ya no es una niña, y esto no es lo mismo. Es un novio, nada mas."

"Rosalie es una persona muy sensible. Ella no es capaz de aguantar el dolor. Su siquiatra se lo dijo a mi madre demasiadas veces, como para no preocuparme. Puede que sea solo un novio, pero mi hermana ama al imbécil de Emmett. Solo digo que si algo le pasa a Rosalie por culpa de Emmett, yo mismo lo matare." _Edward asintió al tiempo que yo continuaba con mis amenazas en contra de Emmett._

"Entiendo que estés enojado, pero no es bueno para Rosalie, es mejor calmarte, y demonstrar le a tu hermana que todo estará bien. Por ahora, enfócate en cuidarla, pero no la hagas pensar que no le tienes confianza. Es peor si ella cree que le tienes lastima."

"Pero no le tengo lastima, es mi hermana Edward. Estoy preocupado por ella, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que actué como si no me estoy muriendo de angustia por dentro? No creo poder hacerlo."

"Bien, pues tendrás que hacerlo, puedas a no, hazlo por Rosalie."

Edward P.O.V.

_Me mire en el espejo al ponerme una camisa blanca. Jasper estaba a punto de salir para encontrarse con Bella. Yo por supuesto no iba a dejar que esos dos salieran sin supervisión. Podría decir que era solamente para cuidar que Bella no se metiera en problemas, ¿pero a quien quería engañar? _

_La única razón por la cual quería ir a seguirlos, era para asegurarme que ese par no hiciera nada en ninguna parte del coche de Jasper. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera nada ilegal, eso no seria nada bueno._

_Baje las escaleras y salí por la entrada mientras que Jasper estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Esme. El plan de hoy era seguirlos. Como no tenía deseos de que me descubrieran, y como sabía que con mi coche negro me reconocerían al instante, pensé que era mejor usar mi nuevo coche. El Volvo gris que Carlisle acaba de comprarme hace solo unos días. _

_Era un coche realmente precioso, y muy esencial como para seguir a Jasper y Bella. _

_Okay, lo admito, esto que estoy a punto de hacer es muy malo. Podría regañarme a mi mismo, ¿pero que le voy hacer? Desde el primer día en que conocí a Bella, he hecho muchas cosas que jamás habría hecho antes. Definidamente era verdad que Bella era una mala influencia. Y aquí yo estaba preocupado por Alice. _

_La locura de Bella era contagiosa, y por desgracia lo había contagiado a él. Ahora se encontraba sentado en su coche, preparándose para seguir a Jasper; esto no podía llegar a nada bueno._

_Arranque el coche y me dirigí hacia el cine de Port Ángeles. Era el único cine que estaba a menos de una hora de distancia, así que esperaría allí a Jasper y Bella. Y cuando llegaran se haría cargo de que ellos no lo vieran. _

_Era un plan con muchas fallas, pero era un plan. Solamente esperaba que no tardaran demasiado, porque un viernes por la noche, en Port Ángeles, no era bueno estar solo por demasiado tiempo._

Alice P.O.V.

_Colgué el teléfono, diciéndole adiós a Rosalie. No sabia realmente como reaccionar a la noticia de Rosalie. No debería de sorprenderme, pero no sabía como tratarla._

_Cuando le había dicho a Bella que cuidara de Jasper, no había querido decir que saliera con el. Pero tampoco había dicho que no saliera con el…entonces en parte la entendía. Sin embargo, no me gustaba que Jasper saliera con una amiga mía. ¿Qué no había una regla en alguna parte que decía que una amiga no podía salir con el ex novio de otra amiga?_

_Tenia que ser en contra de las leyes de amigas, ¿no? _

_Pero tenia que ser justa. No podía detener a Jasper de ser feliz. Yo lo había dejado, y el tenia todo el derecho de olvidar…aun cuando yo nunca iba a poder. _

_¿Pero que mas da? Había sido mi elección dejarlo, nadie me había obligado, y ahora no podía cambiar de opinión así como así, no era justo. _

_No era mi papel actuar como la novia celosa, cuando el novio ya no era mío._

_Solo esperaba que Bella no lo hiriera…como yo lo había hecho._

_Jasper no se merecía eso._

Bella P.O.V.

_Me termine de maquillar y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con Jasper en mi sala. Era viernes por la noche, y como habíamos planeado hace tres días, iríamos al cine. La verdad era que no tenía demasiadas ganas para salir esta noche. Mi madre me había llamado, y como siempre me había regañado, solamente para darse cuenta que no había hecho nada malo esta vez._

_Los últimos tres días habían sido realmente aburridos. No me había metido en ningún tipo de problema. Me había portado como un perfecto angelito, lo cual aun me tenia sorprendía. Edward no me había dirigido ni siquiera una palabra desde la intensa conversación que habíamos tenido en la clase de ciencia. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba molesto conmigo, y realmente eso me molestaba a mí. ¿Como se atrevía a enojarse conmigo por salir en una cita? No era como si me hubiera acostado con el mientras que yo tuviera novio. ¡O, esperen, él fue quien hizo eso!_

_Realmente que ponía furiosa. Cuando se trataba del Geek no había forma de calmar mi ira contra el, y por si fuera poco, siempre que lo miraba me entraban las ganas de besarlo. Estúpido Geek. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tanta tentación solo mirarlo?_

"Hola Bella, ¿lista para irnos?" _pregunto Jasper. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. _

_Jasper iba vestido en unos blue-jeans y una camiseta negra. Y como siempre estaba guapísimo. Pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos verdes de Edward. Solo esperaba poder gozar de la película sin pensar en el idiota de Edward, porque si no, ¡como siempre arruinaría todo!_

"Por supuesto Jasper, vamos o llegaremos tarde."

_Para llegar al cine se tomaba aproximadamente una hora. Una muy larga hora, cuando no tenias de nada que hablar con la persona del al lado, pensé al mirar a Jasper de reojo. _

_Esto era realmente raro. Cuando estábamos en clase, yo y Jasper teníamos mucho de que hablar. Pero estos últimos tres días habían sido realmente…raros._

"Jasper, no se como decirte esto, pero mis ganas para ir al cine se han ido por la ventana." _Admite después de finalmente entrar al pueblo de Port Ángeles. _

_Por Ángeles era caos total durante los viernes por la noche. Al fin de cuentas, no había escuela mañana, y muchos no trabajaban los sábados. _

_Hoy tenia ganas de meterme en problemas. No se de donde vino ese deseo pero creo que tenia algo que ver con mi querido Edward Cullen._

_Voltee a mirar a Jasper, este sonría._

"¿Sabes que Bella? A mi también se me han ido las ganas. Yo odio ir al cine, las personas nunca dejan ver la película, y las palomitas siempre saben a quemadas."

"¿Yo no sabría Jasper, recuerdas?" _mencione, refiriéndome a la conversación que habíamos tenido el día que me había invito a salir._

"Lo recuerdo. ¿Entonces que se te antoja hacer hoy?"

"Lo que se me antoja hacer hoy solo me metería en problemas, así que creo que no es buena idea."

"Ah, extrañaba esta Bella", dijo el, muy sonriente "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Alguna vez has ido al 'Pit'?" dije devolviéndole una gran sonrisa

Jasper P.O.V.

_Entrar al "Pit" no era la cosa más difícil del mundo, cuando tu padrastro le había salvado la vida al hombre de la entrada. Lo que si era difícil, era encontrar a Bella entre la multitud._

_Me había dicho que quería ir al baño, y diez minutos después aun no regresaba. Me rendí y mejor decidí buscar una mesa en el segundo piso del club. _

_El segundo piso estaba menos lleno que le piso de abajo. Pero era claro que era por la pista de baile que se encontraba abajo. Después de otros dos minutos, Bella apareció a mi lado, con dos vasos y una botella de Tequilla._

"Al fin te encontré… ¡y mira lo que traje!"_ dijo sonriente al tiempo que se sentaba junto a mi. "_Bien, como nunca has probado una gota de alcohol, hoy va ser una noche de brindis." _Puso los dos vasos en la mesa, y dedico su tiempo ha a abrir la botella_. "Aunque debo de advertirte que Tequilla no es una cosa muy buena con lo que empezar, ¿pero que mas da? ¡Ya esta aquí, no debería de echarse a perder!"

_Le devolví la sonrisa mientras que ella llenaba ambos copas._

"Solamente espero que después de esto pueda manejar."

"No te preocupes, yo manejo a casa, ¡prometo no chocar contra ningún árbol!"_ dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. _"No prometo nada con los animales, especialmente las ardillas."_ Dijo frunciendo el ceño. _"Bueno, historia larga hecha corta, cuando empecé a manejar, atropelle a dos ardillas, solo hay que decir que las cabeza desaparecieron."

"Entonces eres una asesina de ardillas, ¿cuál es la condena para ese delito?"

"No lo se, y ni pienso preguntarle a mi padre, porque es capaz de meterme a la cárcel."_ Tomo su copa y se la acerco a los labios. Al ver que yo no tomaba mi copa arqueo una ceja. _"¿Acaso piensas dejar que yo me emborrache sola? Vamos Jasper, se malo por una noche."

_Tome mi copa._

"¿Qué más da?",_ dije usando sus palabras anteriores. Sin pensarlo, me tome el líquido en una rápida bebida. El líquido era caliente, pero sinceramente que aliviaba la mente, especialmente cuando no podías pensar en nada excepto la próxima copa que Bella estaba llenado. _

_Cuando entre al club me había prometido que solamente me bebería una copa, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué mal aria si me bebía dos? ¿O quizás tres?_

Edward P.O.V.

_De acuerdo, ahora si que estaba confundido. Como parte del plan, me había quedado en el parqueadero del cine, esperando que Jasper y Bella llegaran. Pero nunca habían llegado._

_Sin embargo, había visto el coche pasando por el cine, justo antes de voltear hacia la derecha. El plan de Jasper y Bella había sido ir al cine, no pasar al lado de el. _

_Algo se tramaban estos dos, y yo no me iba a quedar sentando aquí sin averiguar lo que era. Prendí mi coche y maneje por el último lugar en el cual había visto el coche de Jasper. _

_Pero no había nada. No había coche de Jasper, y no había ningún incendio, del cual yo estaba seguro que Bella comenzaría. Me volví a parquear al lado del camino y me puse a pensar. _

_¿A dónde iría Bella, si no tuviera a nadie cuidándola?_

_Justo en ese momento sonó mi cedular, el identificador de llamadas parpadeaba, anunciándome que era Rosalie._

"¿Bueno? Rosalie, ¿hay algún problema en casa?"

"No realmente, solamente llamaba porque Esme y Carlisle están preocupados por ti. Quieren saber en dónde te encuentras. No avisaste a donde ibas, y ya sabes como son ellos; aun piensan que somos unos niños chiquitos."

_Me sobe la frente. No quería mentirles pero era necesario. No tenia ganas de escuchar gritos de mi padre en este preciso momento._

"Si, perdón Rosalie. Solamente,…solamente salí a dar la vuelta. Eh estado muy estresado estos últimos días y necesitaba un poco de aire. Dile a mi padre y a Esme que no se preocupen por mi. Yo estoy bastante bien, solamente estoy…reflexionando."_ En parte era verdad. Estaba reflexionando en donde se podía encontrar Bella._

"De acuerdo. ¿Llegaras tarde?"_ pregunto Rosalie, un tanto preocupada._

"Es posible. Enserio Rosalie, no te preocupes por mi, sabes que me puedo cuidar."

"Lo se, pero también se que no era Superman, aun cuando tu crees serlo."

"Me gusta mas Batman, pero tienes razón. Me cuidare Rosalie. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Edward."

_El pequeño "click" me anuncio que Rosalie había colgado, así que yo hice lo mismo. _

"Me estas volviendo loco Bella."_ Susurre._

Bella P.O.V.

_No sabia porque, pero tenia la sensación de que alguien me estaba viendo. O eso, o el Tequilla realmente que me estaba afectando. _

_Voltee a mirar a Jasper, este estaba ya borracho, y solamente había tomado dos copas, se notaba que era nuevo en esto._

"Ay Jasper, creo que es tiempo de llevarte a casa."

"Pero aun es temprano. Hay que quedarnos aquí un poco mas."_ Eran las diez de la noche. Tenia razón, aun era temprano_. "Bella…"_ dijo acercándose hacia mi_, "quiero tratar una cosa, antes de que todo esto termine."

_Me comencé a alejar._

"No creo que esto sea muy buena idea Jasper. Mejor la dejamos allí y nos vamos a casa."

"Bella…"_ tomo mi cara en sus manos, y me beso. _

_Aun cuando estaba borracho sabía besar bien. Sus labios eran cálidos, y cuando su lengua entro en mi boca, chocando contra la mía, se sintió de maravilla…pero no era Edward. _

_Esa realización me deprimió._

_Como era posible que yo pudiera besar a otro hombre cuando me encontraba pensando en otro. No era realmente sano. Suspire al tiempo que Jasper se alejaba de mi. El también suspiro y me miro a los ojos. _

_En ese momento supe que lo que estaba pasando por su mente, era algo similar a lo mío._

_El no era Edward, y yo no era Alice._

_Y así de simple supe que el nunca olvidaría a Alice al igual que yo nunca olvidaría a Edward, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. El siempre estaría en mi corazón, porque por pura mala suerte, me había enamorado de el. Y por desgracia, mi corazón nunca había sabido como seguir órdenes. _

_Lo cual explicaba mucho._

_Y seria imposible ignorarlo. Pero tendría que hacerlo, al menos por el resto del año._


End file.
